Choices We Made
by arethusa85
Summary: Jackie’s definitely not 42 birthday party is interrupted by more than one unexpected guest. Among them is the Doctor, who finds that in the parallel universe more than one surprise is waiting. Post Series Three, Rose/Doctor reunion!
1. Prologue

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through Season Three.  
**Author's Notes:** Written for the unusual first line challenge on Time and Chips. Lines provided as a prompt : "Is Jackie around? No? Good. Listen." and "You think you can just reappear in my bedroom after being stuck in a parallel universe and I'm all yours, don't you?"

* * *

It was exactly thirty-six minutes past the hour on a rather dismal weekday afternoon when the impossible finally decided to become possible. Deep in thought, Rose Tyler was deciding between wearing red or black to her mother's "definitely not forty-two" birthday party that evening. A few minutes prior a maid had provided a cup of tea, which was rapidly approaching room temperature from its perch on her bedside table. The tea, in fact, lost all hope of ever being consumed when a strange whirring sound filled the room.

For a moment, Rose was certain that the sound was entirely imagined. It wouldn't be the first time that she had mistaken the drone of a vacuum cleaner for the sound she longed to hear. It was the accompanying wind that caused her to turn around just in time to see a familiar blue box fade into existence. The door swung open and the one alien she should have never ever seen again stepped out. Her dreams and waking thoughts had often strayed to this impossible moment. She was positive there would be a hug involved, the kind where he lifted her off her feet, and then they would exchange the endearments that only they ever understood.

Then again, this was the Doctor.

"Is Jackie around? No? Good. Listen. The next time I see you, she will be...and I'd really really appreciate it if you could stop her from slapping me. Honestly, it's probably impossible but--"

"Next time?"

"Yep."

"You just got here."

"Right. Technically, we've already..."

"I've been trapped in a parallel universe for years and the first thing...the first thing you do is ask about my mum?"

The Doctor at least had the decency to look aghast at what she was suggesting. "But that's not the first thing I did. Not the second thing either." He ran a hand through his hair and looked askance, adding quietly, "Or the third." His gaze flew back to her and he made an attempt at straightening his tie. "Course I can't tell you...timelines and all that. It was brilliant though. Absolutely brilliant." The cheeky smile he flashed her rapidly dissipated as she backed him up against the door of the TARDIS, Tyler intimidation tactics in full force.

"You think you can just reappear in my bedroom after being stuck in a parallel universe and I'm all yours, don't you?"

"What?" he exclaimed in consternation, his aptitude for speech deteriorating. "That's not...this isn't...I was just...we've already..."

"You know what? I think you deserve that slap."

He stared at her for a long moment and then let out a huge sigh. "Oh well. Worth a try." Abruptly, he turned away and ducked back inside the TARDIS.

"Doctor?!"

The door opened just enough for him to stick his head out. "The black one," he said with conviction. "No, no! Wait. Red, definitely red." He grinned and closed the door.

The TARDIS dematerialized and for once Rose didn't complain about it leaving without her. She was too busy deciding whether there might be another slap in the Doctor's future.


	2. Part 1

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through Season Three.

* * *

It was a glorious day in tabloid history when Jackie Tyler returned from the grave accompanied by a daughter no one had ever seen before. The headlines practically wrote themselves. The rumors of love trysts, secret adoptions and partial cyber implants abounded. Sales tripled and careers were made on every new tidbit of information.

The staff were well aware that Jackie Tyler had resurfaced a changed woman. In fact, her first order of business had been to learn all their names. Suddenly she liked making her own tea, had a fondness for television in the afternoon and couldn't fathom why there was a man dedicated to taking her coat. She had even made an attempt at gossiping with one of the laundry maids. The poor girl promptly fainted.

Since then Mrs. Tyler appeared to have readjusted. She insisted on making her own tea, but handed over her coat with a smile. Still, elaborate floral arrangements made her head spin.

"I just don't understand why it has to be so tall," she commented while appraising a towering display of orchids. Sighing, Jackie turned to find her daughter slowly walking down the main staircase. "Rose! There you are."

Rose continued down the stairs, her gaze focused on something only she could see.

"Rose?" Jackie raised her voice. "You all right, sweetheart?"

Rose looked up with a start and shook her head to clear it. "Fine. I'm fine. How's the party coming?"

"Oh, lovely." Jackie gestured at the floral display. "Still not used to all the preparations though. Who'd of thought a little get together could be so bleedin' complicated."

"It looks great, Mum." Rose tried to smile.

Jackie narrowed her eyes and scrutinized her daughter. "You sure you're all right?"

"Yeah. Course I am. Just excited about the party. Can I help with anythin'?"

"It's all taken care of. You can find Pete, though. Guest'll be here any minute and I haven't seen him for hours."

Rose nodded and started off in the direction of Pete's workshop. Initially she had found navigating the lengthy corridors of the mansion a daunting task, despite her previous experience with a ship that was bigger on the inside. Of course, she had been significantly distracted in the beginning. Before that day on the beach. Before she said goodbye and learned that some things really were impossible.

But now she had seen him. She had been close enough to touch him. Her Doctor. She suspected it was the result of too many late nights at work and the fact that she had skipped tea. Yet, it had seemed so real. She could have counted every freckle. No dream had ever been like that. Everything was always blurred at the edges, half constructed from fading memories. She had been able to see every strand of his unruly hair.

As her thoughts wandered so did her feet and she found herself lost for the first time in years. She couldn't remember ever being in this hallway, if that was even possible. There was an alcove carved into the wall and Rose stepped forward to take a closer look. For a moment she forgot how to breathe. Sequestered in the alcove was an exquisitely detailed bronze statue of a wolf. She stumbled backwards and ran out of the hallway, only stopping when she was sure she could no longer see it.

First the Doctor and now a wolf she must have overlooked a thousand times. Party or not, she should probably change her heels for something more suited to running. As soon as she was capable of thinking clearly, Pete stepped out of his workshop and into the hallway. It turned out she hadn't been as lost as she had thought.

"Mum's looking for you. Party's about to start."

"Right." Pete offered her his arm. "Better hurry, then, eh?"

* * *

By now Rose was used to the glances and halted conversations that plagued her at gatherings of this sort. Despite her origins, she was now the Vitex heiress and a high ranking official in a top secret organization. Most people were terrified of her and just a few were merely timid. If it hadn't been her mother's birthday she would have engineered a plausible excuse and spent the evening elsewhere. Wandering among the guests, she couldn't help but remember her first party in this house. Pretending to be staff and trying to piece together the relationship of a Jackie and a Pete that were never hers. So much had changed since then. So many things were different. So many things the Doctor didn't know and she had thought it would stay that way. She had long stopped considering what she would say to him, how she would explain things.

She was in the midst of sipping her third glass of champagne and beginning to feel better about her impending situation, when she bumped into a man. She turned to apologize, but stopped short when she discovered it wasn't a bloke at all. At least not a human one. It was definitely alien and sort of blue with rather more eyes than seemed strictly necessary. She stepped back and the shocked cries from the partygoers alerted her that there were more of them. A lot more. The guests immediately started to panic, but the blue aliens weren't paying them any attention. Instead, they were opening drawers, rifling through papers and examining every object in the room. She saw a few break away and head off into other areas of the mansion. Rose pushed her way through the rapidly dispersing crowd, heading toward the windows and the closest phone. She lifted the receiver and pressed the speed dial button she knew went straight to Torchwood headquarters.

"Protocol 28. This is Rose Tyler." She lowered her voice as two of the aliens passed nearby. "They're looking for something. You'd better hurry."

She put down the phone and tried to think of what they could possibly be looking for in the mansion. Pete had long since left Torchwood for his first love of inventing and she never brought anything from work home. Just in case something like this happened. She bit her lip to stifle a laugh as she noticed Pete trying to stop her mum from pummeling one of the aliens.

That's when she heard it. For the second time that night the TARDIS was materializing in the universe to which it did not belong. Rose held her breath as the familiar blue box stabilized with a bang on the other side of the room. The door opened slowly and the Doctor stepped out.

Somehow he looked older than when he had visited her earlier that evening. There were deep circles under eyes and his skin was frighteningly pale. His hair was carelessly ruffled and he was wearing a blue suit she had never seen before. Everything about his stance radiated tension and he appeared more than a little bewildered by his arrival.

As soon as he stepped forward, Jackie slapped him. The Doctor stumbled, his back colliding with the TARDIS door. Jackie followed him, prodding his chest with an accusatory finger. "I don't know what's goin' on, but I bet it's your fault."

"But-but I just got here. It couldn't possibly be my--" The Doctor halted mid-sentence as his gaze drifted across the chaos and then stopped. "Rose."

It was only a whisper, but she heard it. She was on the opposite side of the room, a hysteric crowd and hostile aliens between them, and still she heard him. She had always been amazed at the myriad of implications he could coax out of the simple pronunciation of her name. This time she could hear the depth of his loss and his quiet hope that this might be real. The Doctor walked straight through the havoc, his eyes never leaving her face. As soon as he was close enough, he reached out and took her hand.

"Oh, this is definitely not what I planned on saying first. But I suppose it will have to do." He smiled then, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Rose Tyler...run."


	3. Part 2

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through Season Three.

* * *

Despite the fact that the Doctor was impatiently tugging on her hand, Rose did not move. "Umm...I don't think we need to. I mean, s'not like they're threatening." She gestured at the aliens, who were still searching the room. "Just looking at things."

"Right. Why are they doing that?" He let go of her hand and walked resolutely over to one of the aliens who was flipping through a photo album. "You know, it's rude to attend a birthday party without bringing a gift. And looking at personal possessions before complementing the hosts choice of wine? You should have at least sampled the hors d'oeuvres first."

The alien gave no indication that he had even heard the banter that was being directed at him. His long thin fingers continued flipping the album pages, numerous eyes flitting back and forth over the photographs.

"Mind if I take a look?"

The Doctor grabbed the album but before he could look at the photos in question, the alien's fist connected with his jaw. Although the impacting appendage was rather delicate in appearance, this regeneration had a significant weakness when it came to being knocked unconscious. There had even been an occasion when a deliberately aimed eraser had caused him to black out. But it had been ages since someone had actually managed to catch him before he hit the ground and gained several unsightly bruises. He was very grateful that this regeneration at least had a penchant for dressing in layers.

"Doctor!" Rose had forgotten how awkward it was to catch a man who was considerably taller. Somehow she managed to latch onto his torso and gently guide him to the floor. She clutched the lapels of his jacket and shook him. "Doctor!"

The alien tucked the album under one arm and raised his other toward the ceiling. All at once the blue aliens disappeared in a flash of light.

"Doctor!"

He sat up suddenly with a gasp, almost hitting Rose in the process. "Ducking! That's what I needed to practice." He tilted his head and took in the now empty room. "Did I miss the party?"

"They teleported."

"Ah." He stood up and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He tried several settings without success.

"What is it?"

With an incredulous expression, he began inspecting the screwdriver from every possible angle. "I think it's malfunctioning. Or...less likely, mind you, but it could be that in this universe I'm rubbish at teleports."

"Really?"

"Nah. Definitely a part loose somewhere." He frowned at the device one more time before tucking it back inside his suit pocket. "What was in that album?"

"Dunno. Just family photos I think."

"Why would they want that?"

He ran a hand through his hair and Rose found herself transfixed by the familiar gesture she had thought she would never see again. For once, the Doctor noticed and paused with his hand still resting atop his head.

"Doctor?"

Focusing on her as though she would disappear any second, he stepped closer and took her hand in his. "Rose." He spoke softly, thumb lightly stroking her palm. "I just..."

"What?"

Swiftly, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. She reciprocated immediately, clutching at the back of his jacket and pulling them even closer together. One of his hands drifted upwards to cradle her head against his shoulder and she could feel the tension evaporate from his lithe frame. He sighed near her ear. "Rose..."

Jackie's voice put a halt to whatever the Doctor had been about to say. "Stop pushin' me! I'm not goin' anywhere!"

It appeared that Pete was tentatively attempting to usher Jackie out of the room. Rose found it difficult not to laugh at how quickly the Doctor disentangled himself from their hug. He had conveniently forgotten that they were not alone and looked a tad flustered that they had been observed.

"Not lettin' them out of my sight. For all I know, he's just waitin' for us to leave so he can throw her over his shoulder and disappear in that blue box of his."

"I would never do that!" He inclined his head toward Rose and murmured, "Not unless you were willing of course."

"'Course." Rose nodded, thinking that she probably wouldn't complain in the least if that were to happen.

"Oh, you may be easier to handle than big ears, even if you are rude, but I still don't trust you."

"Jackie, I'm not going anywhere. Can't go anywhere for at least twenty-four hours. The TARDIS wouldn't stand for it. And being locked out in the midst of a floral pollen revolution is an experience I'd really rather not repeat. Unless I had a waffle iron. Then it might be tolerable, but only just." In a quieter tone, directed only at Rose, he added, "She'll be fine. Just needs some time to recuperate." He clapped his hands together. "Now, what were they?"

"You don't know?" Rose asked with a smirk.

"Oi! Different universe. Gingerbread house, remember?" The Doctor visibly winced at the glare Rose aimed at him. "Right. 'Course you know that, you've been here for...how long has it been exactly?"

"Five years."

"Right."

"For you?"

He suddenly appeared very interested in the color of paint on a nearby door jamb. "Oh...a while. You know they looked slightly like Amrophiles. Not nearly enough eyes though. I mean they've got plenty, but still. And of course they're not fuschia. The Amrophiles in fact, have a very unique judicial system. Involves several top hats and a guava. Wellll...not really a guava. Tastes the same. You see the top hats--"

"Doctor..." Rose interrupted. "You're not helping."

"Of course I'm helping. They may very well have a similar system. But maybe with sombreros instead. Oooo! And a banana." Abruptly, his voice became serious. "You do have bananas here, don't you?"

Rose blinked. "Yeah."

"Good. Wouldn't want to have stranded you in a universe without bananas."

"What?"

"Well, honestly, what would be your potassium substitute?"

Before Rose could decide whether he really meant to imply that being stranded in another universe was totally acceptable as long as there were bananas, the phone rang. She answered it. "Hey. I'll be right there." She covered the receiver with her hand and explained, "It's my team."

"Team? What team?"

"Torchwood. Remember? Me not working in a shop?"

"Oh. Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth." His smile was enormous.

Rose blushed and hoped that he wouldn't notice, but the smug look he was giving her indicated that he probably knew exactly how she felt about his smile. "Yeah. So, they sent a car." She turned away from him. "Mum, I've gotta go. I mean, we've gotta go. New aliens and all that."

Jackie stepped forward and swept her daughter into a hug. "Be careful, sweetheart."

Pete reached out and shook the Doctor's hand. "Doctor. I'm glad you finally made it."

"Ohhh, me too. Me too."

"You have no idea how much we've needed you." Quietly Pete amended, "How much she has needed you."

Oblivious to Pete's admission, Rose had returned to her phone conversation. "Friend of mine showed up and he's coming with. It's a long story." She put down the phone and began walking toward the front hall. "They're outside."

The Doctor started to follow, only to find himself halted by a very firm grip on his coat sleeve. He turned to find one of his greatest fears rapidly approaching reality. Jackie was leaning in conspiratorially. He automatically leaned back on his heels, trying to maintain a more acceptable distance for avoiding her propensity for slapping.

"Doctor, now that you're here..."

"Yes, Jackie?" His voice squeaked, but only a little.

"Keep 'em safe."

It was shocking to find that one little pronoun was able to completely derail every neuron in his massive brain. In response, the Doctor only managed a very bewildered sounding, "Sorry?"

Rose's voice echoed from the front hall. "Doctor, we've got to hurry!"

"Right." The Doctor took a deep breath and tried to sound sincere. "I promise, Jackie. Whatever it is...I promise."

Jackie nodded and let go of his coat, allowing the Doctor to backpedal and hurry after Rose.

"Maybe things will turn out all right after all," Pete said, gently squeezing Jackie's shoulder.

"I hope so." Jackie sighed. "She'd better tell 'im."


	4. Part 3

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through Season Three.

* * *

A black unmarked van was waiting for them in the front circle. Out of habit, Rose led the way, climbing into the front seat. Reluctantly, the Doctor sat in the back. He was fine with taking the backseat really. Not a problem. Rose had earned a position of authority and he was incredibly proud of her. Defender of the Earth. Splendid. It would just take some time to become acclimated.

"Mickety-Mick-Mickey! Hello. Good to see you again."

"And you, boss." Mickey Smith turned to smile at his backseat passenger. "Rose, why didn't you say it was the Doctor?"

Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, Rose looked out the window as the car pulled out of the drive. "You never know who might be listenin'."

"Yeah, I guess," Mickey affirmed, even though he appeared confused by Rose's statement. "So, what kind of aliens we dealing with?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Dunno. Humanoid. Blue. Twelve pairs of eyes. Very sentimental about photo albums."

"Photo albums?"

"He got decked over a photo album," Rose explained.

"Oi! I merely gave the appearance of being unconscious so that he would feel less threatened by my superiority and reveal their master plan," the Doctor retorted indignantly.

Rose snorted and rolled her eyes. "Right. 'Course he didn't say anything. And they took the photo album."

Rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, the Doctor muttered, "Yes, well, can't say that it worked out _exactly_ as I planned."

"Never does," Rose murmured. "When they appear again we need to ambush them. Get some proper answers."

"They just took some photos?" Mickey shook his head. "Strange thing to nick."

"Yeah. Sooner we find out what they really want the better."

* * *

The Doctor entered the Torchwood headquarters at Canary Wharf with considerable trepidation. He had many bad memories associated with the companion building that had once existed in his universe. After the destruction caused by the Cybermen and Daleks, that building had been bulldozed for a subdued memorial. In this universe the building still existed, a facsimile in practically every detail. Even with the reality of Rose's presence beside him, he found it hard to believe that this building could bring about anything but despair.

Sensing the Doctor's unease, Rose reached out and slipped her hand into his. He returned the gentle pressure and smiled, but she could see the apprehension lurking in his eyes. She had had several years to acclimate to the identical layout of the building, yet she could never set foot in what had been the ghost shift room. It now held the accounting department and the large white wall was covered in calenders and spreadsheets. Hardly a threatening environment, but she always shivered whenever walking past.

Their hands remained interlocked as they followed Mickey to the lift. The Doctor began a detailed explanation of how he could make the trip faster with only a toothpick and a handful of currency from the planet Maxclix 5. He was halfway through describing the complicated process, when they arrived at the appropriate floor. The doors slid open and Mickey hurried away to retrieve the latest update. Politely dodging questions from her colleagues, Rose led the Doctor down a long hallway and through a door emblazoned with her name. She paused in the doorway, letting the Doctor pass her and enter the room. She watched him in silence for a moment and then asked, "Think you can keep outta trouble?"

"Rose, honestly. Picture of innocence, me." He was leaning over her desk, no doubt skimming the papers spread across it. "Why?"

She gestured at her evening gown. "I needta change out of this dress."

He looked up abruptly. "Why would you do that?"

"'Cause I can't run in it."

"But it's...a lovely dress. Very lovely, in fact," the Doctor said, gaze lingering over the curves and folds of the dress.

Rose couldn't stop the tinge of pink that spread across her cheeks. "Yeah, um, I'll be right back. No trouble."

The Doctor held up his hands and utilized his best expression of innocence. He doubted that Rose believed him based on the shake of her head as she left. Not that he really expected her to.

As soon as the door shut he embarked on a detailed exploration of the room. The opposing wall was occupied by a series of windows, the view completely blocked by tightly closed blinds. Yet a warm glow filled the room, radiating from a singular standing lamp. A large metal desk with a glass top dominated the center of the room and several cluttered shelves lined the walls. Various objects of alien origin were scattered between neatly stacked books. The Doctor smiled as he read the titles; 'The Complete Collected Works of Charley Dickinson', 'Practical Theories for this Universe and Beyond', and 'Area 34: What Really Happened' among others.

There wasn't anything wrong with the room, in fact it was exactly what one would expect to find in an office. It just wasn't very...Rose. Her room in the TARDIS, apart from being pink, had always been filled with photographs of her family and friends. Her personal effects had been scattered across the floor and furniture without any sense of order. He could remember various occasions when running for their lives had been delayed because Rose was having difficulty locating a complete pair of shoes. On one rather memorable occasion he had overheard her muttering about missing knickers. All in all, he found her office very disconcerting in comparison. Cold and sterile were adjectives he had never ever considered associating with Rose.

The Doctor sat heavily in the swivel chair at the desk and tested the rotational axis of the seat. Noticing the navy blue coat slung over the chair back, he slipped his hands inside the pockets. He smiled triumphantly as he retrieved the familiar leather wallet which contained his old psychic paper. He placed it back in the pocket and turned his attention to the desk drawers. After several unsuccessful applications of his sonic screwdriver and a few well aimed kicks, the Doctor had to admit defeat. He really should spend some time programming his sonic screwdriver to cope with deadbolt seals.

"Knew you couldn't resist."

The Doctor looked up sharply to find Mickey standing in the doorway holding a large metal device.

"It's a large office. Quite a nice view too, I'd imagine," the Doctor said as he spun in the chair to face the covered windows.

"Rose is the Director. She didn't tell you?"

"Haven't really had a chance to talk yet."

"I lead her team. Hand picked of course." Mickey hefted the contraption he was carrying onto the desk. "Appeared near the rift in Cardiff a couple of days ago. Started glowin' right before they arrived. Then it just stopped."

The Doctor turned the chair back around and immediately recognized the purpose of the device. "Transmitter. Never seen one quite like it though." He narrowed his eyes as he studied it more closely. "Don't recognize the energy source either."

"Think it's connected?"

"Could be." He pulled out his glasses and peered closely at the markings on the metal. "Looks like a sequentially rotating multiple dial mechanism."

"What's that?"

"Combination lock. It's not though. Just looks like one."

The door opened and Rose stepped inside, now attired in a black top and jeans. Placing the transmitter on the table, the Doctor tucked his glasses away.

"Um, I'll just see if we've gotten a lock on those aliens yet," Mickey said, darting out the door as fast as he could.

Rather suddenly, Rose found herself overwhelmed by a wave of shyness. "Hello," she said softly.

"Hello."

"So, Mickey showed you the..." Rose inclined her head toward the device.

"Yeah." The Doctor glanced at the transmitter for a moment and then returned his focus to Rose. "Absolutely no idea what it does. Yet anyway. So...this is your office."

"Yeah."

"It's nice. Very...clinical. Never pictured you as clinical." He tugged at his ear absently. "Sorry, that was rude wasn't it? Director." He pointedly emphasized the distinction.

"A bit." Rose grinned and then looked away. "Can't be too careful."

"Right." The Doctor nodded for a moment as though in agreement and then frowned. "Why's that?"

Receiving the full force of the Doctor's intense scrutiny, Rose found it was impossible to come up with a convincing lie. It was a question she had no intention of answering yet and she was relieved when Mickey burst back into the office.

"We found 'em. And you're not gonna like it, Rose." Mickey handed Rose a printout and the Doctor noticed immediately how her eyes went wide and her skin paled. He could sense the quickening palpitations of her heart and the adrenaline rushing into her system.

Looking up, she said, "We leave now."

"Meet downstairs, then?" Mickey asked, already halfway out the door.

Rose nodded, grabbed her coat from the back of the chair and donned it in a rush. "Doctor. Stay here. Find out what that...thing does."

Catching her before she could leave, the Doctor rested his hands on her shoulders. "Rose...I don't want you going on your own."

"I'm not. There'll be Mickey and the rest of the team."

"You know what I mean."

"I've been in situations like this before. On my own."

"But you don't have to." He slid his hands down her arms and took hold of her hands. "I'm here."

Rose looked at him skeptically. "How many times have I been in danger even with you there?"

"You always wander off," he accused, his voice just above a whisper.

"Well, sometimes maybe I want to."

The second she spoke, Rose regretted it. The Doctor stared at her blankly, but released her hands. She knew he didn't mean to sound so overprotective. He just wanted her safe and she couldn't blame him for it. Not after they'd been torn apart.

"If it's connected to them arriving we need to know. You know more about alien tech than anyone," Rose explained carefully, imploring him to understand.

"Different universe," he stated, jaw clenched tight.

"Some things don't change." Rose walked past him and out the door, calling over her shoulder, "Be back before you know it."


	5. Part 4

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through Season Three.

* * *

Beneath a deep star scattered sky, rested a quiet neighborhood so still it lacked even a whisper of wind. Precisely trimmed lawns and clipped hedges bordered neat rows of matching brick buildings with white doors and trim. All of the windows were dark, the families within wandering through slumberland, oblivious to the danger currently lurking so close to home.

The screech of rapidly stopping tires echoed through the street as an unmarked van swerved into one of the driveways. The passenger side door swung open and Rose Tyler jumped out, her feet slamming against the pavement as she ran across the driveway and found the front door already ajar. She barely noticed the disarray of furniture and possessions, as she hastened through the door and the end of the hallway beyond. The fear that had been lingering in her heart spread to the tips of her fingers as she caught her first glimpse of the back yard. Her stride faltered as she stepped onto the lawn.

At the center of the yard, a group of the blue aliens stood in a tight circle with their hands joined. Just visible between their linked hands was a little girl clad in pink striped pajamas, one hand clutching a somewhat battered stuffed Koala. Her brown hair was tousled from sleep, wisps escaping from the loose braid to which it was confined. For one so young, her expression was deceptively calm as she expertly concealed her fear.

Rose found it impossible to contain her own panic. "Let her go!"

_We are unable to comply._

"Why? Who are you?"

_We are called the Guardians. She must be protected. You do not have the adequate resources for what is coming._

"What?"

_We apologize for the inconvenience._

The aliens raised their linked hands.

"No!" Rose started forward, but only managed a few steps before a flash of light engulfed the yard.

* * *

"Rose? Rose! C'mon, wake up."

She groaned as awareness returned to her senses. Her back hurt. A lot. And she couldn't quite remember how she had ended up on the ground in the first place. She tentatively opened her eyes to find dawn spreading across the sky above. Mickey was leaning over her, looking very concerned.

"Wha' happened?" she mumbled, wincing as she sat upright. She remembered discarding her coat in the van for ease of movement. She regretted her decision when she noticed the pile of broken glass on top of which she had apparently fallen.

"Massive teleport. Needed a huge amount of energy. Threw you into the door and well..." Mickey gestured to the shards of glass that littered the ground beneath them. "We found the Henderson's. Hiding in the basement. Tish is treating them for shock. We'll retcon them before we leave."

Flash of light. Teleport. Blue aliens. Her daughter. Gone.

All at once she was overwhelmed by the knowledge of what had happened right before she blacked out. She pushed herself upwards to stand and would have fallen had Mickey not grabbed her shoulders.

"You alright?"

"They took her, Mickey. Just...took her," she murmured, gaze focused on the lawn. "First sleepover. She was so excited. Took forever to convince myself she'd be safe."

"We can track her. You know that." Mickey urged her out of the yard with a gentle pressure on her shoulders. "C'mon."

Rose had never felt so numb as Mickey led her back through the house and out to the van. She tried to focus on the here and now, the blush pink of the sky and how the grass was now wet with morning dew. But her thoughts kept circling back to what had happened and how she could possibly cope enough to take control of the situation. Facts, she needed to focus on facts.

"Mickey...they told me it was for her protection."

"From what?" he asked, sitting beside her in the van.

"I dunno." She sighed. "What if they're right though?"

"They're not, Rose. Can't be." Mickey frowned. "Wait. What do you mean they told you? They didn't say anythin'."

"Yeah. Right." Rose sincerely hoped that for once Mickey wouldn't notice she was lying.

"Rose, what is it?"

She sighed audibly. "S'complicated. Sorta started after Bad Wolf. Didn't notice 'til the Doctor took me to this garden that had telepathic man eatin' plants. He practiced with me a little before..." Rose shook herself and turned to happier memories. "Helped when I had Hope. Comes naturally to her o'course."

Mickey reached over and wiped away the tear sliding down Rose's cheek. "You need to tell him, Rose."

"We'll tell 'im they stole a piece of technology. Somethin' we think is dangerous."

"Rose..."

"Please, Mickey. I'm not ready yet. Just need a little more time."

"Fine. S'long as you realize I don't like it," Mickey muttered.

"I don't like it either. I just...," her voice trailed off and she wondered how much longer she could manage to avoid that very conversation.

"Need more time, I know." Mickey squeezed her hand reassuringly and turned to the window. "Looks like the rest of the team is done. We should head back to base. You ready?"

* * *

The florescent lights in the loo were never very flattering and Rose found it hard to determine whether her efforts were successful. With a grimace, she had wrapped cotton gauze tightly around her mid-section. She would need to take better care of her injury soon, but she needed the reassurance of her team's report first. A few careful reapplications of makeup and she erased any evidence of the tears she had let fall. She pulled her coat back on and took a moment to straighten her hair and compose herself. Satisfied that her appearance was no longer disheveled, Rose headed to the conference room where her team and the Doctor waited. As she entered, Mickey was just finishing introductions.

"You've already met Jake. He's our tactician. That's Alex with the blueprints. And this is Tish, our medical expert." Mickey gestured toward each member of the team as he introduced them.

The Doctor was enthusiastically shaking hands. "Tish! Lovely. Any chance you have a sister named Martha?"

Tish was taken aback that a complete stranger would know her sister. "I did. She was in public relations. The cybermen..."

"Ah. I'm sorry," the Doctor said with sincerity as he sat beside Rose at the table.

"Looks like we can get started. Time to see what we know and how it's gonna help us. Mickey, why don't you start with the basics of what happened."

During her quick clean up, Rose had failed to anticipate the Doctor's overwhelming powers of observation. As Mickey began to describe what they had encountered in the house, the Doctor abruptly turned to stare at her. Rose tried to ignore him, instead reaching across the table for one of the blueprints. She winced. The Doctor stood up, grabbed her hand and pulled her up next to him. Without looking away from her face, he addressed her team. "Sorry. You'll have to excuse us. Your team leader and I need to have a word in private."

"No, we..." Rose began, but the Doctor had already managed to forcibly steer her into an adjoining room.

He slammed the door shut and whirled to face her. "You're injured."

"How did you--?"

"Iron, epinephrine, histamine, dermal repair, oh... all sorts of coagulation going on as your skin knits back together." He sighed. "Honestly, your heart rate has sky-rocketed and I saw you wince. Why didn't you say something?"

"If you hadn't noticed, things are a little busy."

"Let me see." His voice was laced with concern, but she could hear his displeasure growing. "Rose..."

"I'm fine," she said curtly.

His mouth set in a grim line, he reached forward and pulled her coat aside.

"What are you..."

"This is not the appropriate time for modesty, Rose," the Doctor scolded as he lifted her shirt and appraised the makeshift bandage. "Besides, we've done this before." He took hold of her shoulders and forced her to turn so that her back was facing him. "Take off that jacket and your shirt."

She complied with shaking hands. The Doctor deftly unwrapped the bandage, appraising the damage quietly for a moment before the hum of his sonic screwdriver filled the room.

Rose glared at the wall in front of her. "There's no reason for you to be like this. I've been injured worse before."

The sonic screwdriver stopped. "I can see that," he said tersely.

She froze as she realized the history of injury the Doctor must have noticed on her bare skin. Her job was dangerous and injuries happened. Only she hadn't had the advanced medical equipment of the TARDIS to look after her.

"Hold still," the Doctor commanded, his voice barely steady. Without warning, he plucked a piece of debris from a cut and she gasped. He placed one hand on her shoulder to steady her. He pulled out three more pieces before letting go of her shoulder. She heard the sonic screwdriver again and then he gently rewrapped the bandage. "That will do for now. I can sort it out in the TARDIS later." He stepped away and murmured, "Won't even leave a scar."

Rose grabbed her shirt from where it lay on the floor and pulled it over her head in one swift motion. She blinked back tears as the throbbing in her back increased to be almost unbearable.

"Rose, wait a moment."

She could hear rustling of cloth and knew he was digging in one of his unfathomably deep pockets. She then heard the crinkling of a wrapper and a cool hand slipped under her shirt, attaching something close to the injured area. The moment he was done he pulled away.

"Topical anaesthetic."

Rose felt an immediate tingling sensation and then the pain began to recede. She turned around to face him and found his countenance entirely unreadable. She had seen him expressionless before, but only when facing his greatest enemies or when she'd inadvertently mentioned something that brought a painful memory to the surface. She'd hurt him. She hadn't even told him yet and already he looked betrayed. There were so many things she needed to say, but she couldn't bear to see him retreat even deeper within himself. She picked up her jacket, slipped it on and left the room without another word.


	6. Part 5

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through Season Three.

* * *

Meeting adjourned, Rose's team filed back into their shared office and fired up their equipment. The Doctor circled the room, looking over shoulders and acting as uncooperative as possible. Rose knew from experience how hard he must be concentrating to remain uninvolved. It couldn't have been more than ten minutes and already his hands were twitching. Not that she was watching him. At least not so often that he would notice. The tension between them was becoming more palpable with every passing minute. Rose couldn't help feeling relieved when she looked up to find that the Doctor had forgone his own advice and wandered off.

The moment their visitor disappeared, Tish spun her chair to face Rose. "So, this Doctor bloke. That his code name? I mean, he's from another agency isn't he? Some high up at UNIT or what?"

Rose had no intention of elaborating on her relationship with the Doctor just yet. Or at all, if she could avoid it. If he left again, she wanted as few people capable of reminding her as possible. "Sort of," she finally murmured, hoping she sounded suitably disinterested.

"Sort of?" Tish leaned forward. "Who is he really?"

"Yeah. Why do we have to be so secretive around him?" Alex asked from across the room.

"Rose used to travel with him," Jake explained. "Simple as that."

"_He's_ the mysterious man you traveled with? How'd you keep your hands off him?" Tish teased.

"We weren't like that. Not really. Most of the time, anyway." It had been years and still Rose couldn't mention that one night without blushing. "Is the trace working yet?"

Not wanting to admit how slow things were progressing, everyone silently turned back to their computers. Mickey coughed and said gently, "Why don't you rest a bit, Rose. We'll wake you when there's news."

* * *

Usually when the Doctor was this preoccupied he would wander his ship until he happened upon something that needed tinkering. In this regeneration, he also had a fondness for perusing the library. With a brain as massive as his, it happened a lot. This office left him with far fewer options for distraction. He started by peering over the shoulders of Rose's team and, with considerable effort, abstained from improving their computer network. Then he began pacing. The room wasn't very large and he immediately tired of his circular route. Daring one last glance at Rose, he slipped out of the room and ambled down the hallway beyond.

It had been a long time since his thoughts were in such turmoil. He had assumed that they would simply pick up where they had left off. The Doctor and Rose. Adventures all across the universe and plenty of chips. It was obvious from the events of the past nine hours thirty-two minutes and eleven seconds that that was not going to happen. Of course, he had calculated the probability of them easily continuing their old routine. The results were negative and he had tried to forget them altogether.

He also couldn't determine what he had done in the brief time since his arrival to make Rose so upset. For a moment, he wondered if he should have come at all. He shook his head, quickly brushing that notion aside. Sometimes he thought too much, all things considered.

Of course, Rose was probably well on her way in experiencing the one adventure he could never have. All of time and space couldn't compete with that. He couldn't compete with that. Even if she still...no, she couldn't possibly. He had never deserved such devotion and she certainly wasn't expressing those feelings now.

Tea! That's what they needed. One good cuppa and things would be better.

As luck would have it, he discovered a kitchen of sorts. Strewn across the counter were mismatched utensils, a variety of breakfast confections and a wide assortment of coffee selections. There was a small stove in one corner that appeared as though it had never been used. Take away appeared to be the sustenance of choice.

Scrounging through several cabinets, the Doctor assembled the accoutrements for making tea. It had been his favorite of their rituals. Well, second favorite after hugging. Third, after kissing. Although they hadn't really done that long enough for it to be considered a ritual. As the water warmed in the kettle, he leaned against the counter and closed his eyes. He tried to still his thoughts which were rampaging in a billion different directions all at once. Most of his current pondering was far more critical of Rose than she had ever deserved.

The shrill whistle from the kettle caused him to start and bang the top of his head on a low hanging cabinet. The rattling noise of the impact alerted him to the location of a pair of mismatched mugs. He set them on the counter and carefully portioned the water. When the tea had finished brewing, he paused, wondering if she took her tea the same. He shook his head. Of course she did.

He found Rose slumbering on a sofa in the lounge that abutted the main office. Someone, Mickey he suspected, had draped a thick woolen blanket over her. As much as he wanted to talk, he knew that humans required a substantial amount of rest and, based on his observations, Rose hadn't been getting enough for quite awhile. He placed the mugs on a side table and crouched in front of her. With a soft smile, he reached out and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. That was when it happened. He didn't mean to, really he didn't, but his fingers grazed her temple for a second and that was all it took.

_Blue humanoids looking over him.  
A little girl with wide brown eyes immersed in light.  
Dawn overtaking a sky filled with stars._

The Doctor let go immediately, his face falling into an expression of shock. He had completely forgotten that their partial bond allowed for such transfers. And no matter how inadvertent the action had been, he felt a surge of guilt over what he had seen. He sincerely hoped Rose's nightmare did not correlate with what had occured earlier that evening. Because if it did he had questions. Lots of them. And it was essential that they be answered without delay. Starting with an explanation of what really happened.

Still trapped in her nightmare, Rose sobbed quietly and the Doctor returned his focus to her. Tentatively, he placed two fingers just above her ear. This time he shielded himself from her dream and projected soothing thoughts. Rose relaxed with a sigh. Certain she would now have a peaceful rest, the Doctor stood and walked resolutely back to the team's workspace.

Jackie had been pregnant, hadn't she? More Tylers on the way. And it had appeared as though the child resembled Rose to a certain degree. But how could this child possibly be connected to these Guardians, as they called themselves? It was possible it had simply been a nightmare. The psychological stress of the evening asserting itself in an imagined scenario. Completely normal, that. Still, better to check.

"Mickey! How's the search? Any leads, discoveries, epiphanies?"

Mickey sighed and turned to face the Doctor. "Not really. Slow going, y'know."

The Doctor leaned forward to get a better look at the readouts on the monitor and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "May I?"

"Sure. Can't hurt."

The buzz of the sonic screwdriver filled the room as the Doctor scanned it across the screen and typed something on the keyboard. He could tell that Mickey was exhausted and the fatigue was affecting his mental capacity. The Doctor didn't want to take advantage, honestly, but he was getting a tad desperate. "So...how's Jackie coping?"

"With what?"

"Raising another daughter. Pete's around this time, but still. Bound to be a handful if she's anything like Rose." The Doctor spoke quickly, hoping to brush over the unexpectedness of his inquiry. "Didn't see her at the party. Past her bed time, I'd imagine."

Mickey yawned. "Jackie? Have another kid? Dunno if they tried really, but--"

The Doctor promptly switched off his screwdriver and looked up to find Mickey wide awake and desperately trying to hide his panic.

"I mean, 'course they do. Daughter. Cute. Smart. Bundle of energy. Uh--"

Fixing Mickey with an acute stare, the Doctor crossed his arms and leaned back against the desk. "All right, Mickey. What exactly is going on?"

"I dunno what you mean."

"Mickey Smith, you are considerably braver than I ever give you credit for and you're reasonably brilliant when it comes to computers. You are, however, a terrible liar. I've met cactuses that can lie better than you. And all they have to work with is a lot of green and some very sharp needles."

"You should ask Rose," Mickey said quietly.

"I _did_ ask Rose."

"Then I dunno why you're askin' me."

"She won't tell me," the Doctor explained with obvious indignation.

"Must have reasons." Mickey turned away and gestured toward the monitor. "Whatever you did worked. We gotta location. Someone will hafta wake Rose and tell her."

"Nah. Let her rest for a bit still. No reason to hurry, right?" The Doctor said briskly, putting away his screwdriver. "Where is it?"

"On their ship. In orbit." Mickey scratched his head. "Bit of a problem. Last capable space ship we had...well, there was this incident with interstellar frogs and we haven't got another one."


	7. Part 6

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through Season Three.

* * *

"This is never gonna work. She's a light sleeper. I mean, really light. A fallin' leaf could wake her." Mickey added pointedly, "You should know that."

The Doctor and Mickey had moved to the lounge and were standing behind a large artificial tree, conversing in hushed voices. Rose was still sleeping on the couch, blissfully unaware of the plan being developed.

"Mickey, I think it's advisable that we refrain from sharing our mutual knowledge of Rose's sleeping habits." The Doctor focused on studying the ceiling for minuscule cracks. "Besides I can guarantee she's sleeping very very deeply."

Mickey's eyes widened at the implication. "If you messed with her 'ead she's so gonna kill you."

The Doctor pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "She was having a nightmare and I eased her out of it. Just gave her a small nudge. Tiny. Minute. She'll never know. Probably the best sleep she's had in years actually."

"Whatever you say," Mickey muttered with obvious skepticism. "So, how we gonna do this?"

"Right." The Doctor rubbed his hands together. "You bring the car around and I'll carry Rose downstairs."

"You sure about that?" Mickey regarded the Doctor's thin frame with more than a little disbelief. "Stamina is one thing..."

"Oi! I'm considerably stronger than I look," the Doctor replied with a hint of arrogance. "Superior Time Lord physiology after all."

Mickey rolled his eyes. "Sure. Um...meet you downstairs then."

They managed to transport Rose to the Tyler residence with few complications. Walking across the precisely trimmed lawn, the Doctor halted Mickey before they reached the front door.

"All right. You distract Jackie and I'll bring Rose into the TARDIS."

"Why do I hafta distract her?"

"She's less likely to slap you," the Doctor stated.

Mickey nodded. "Good point."

"Now you go in the front, I'll sneak around the back and--"

The front door swung open and Jackie Tyler's shrill voice emanated across the lawn. "What've you done to my daughter this time!?"

The Doctor looked up with a grimace. "Ah. Plan B, then."

"What's that?"

"Run," the Doctor said solemnly.

"Don't you go runnin' off on me! D'ya hear me you lousy alien? Rose is unconscious and if ya don't tell me what's goin' on right now, I'll--"

"Shhh!" the Doctor hushed frantically, adjusting his grip on Rose. "Jackie, she's sleeping. Just sleeping."

"What d'ya mean? She can't be sleeping. Woulda woken up by now." She waved an accusatory finger at the Doctor. "I knew if you ever came back somethin' would happen."

"This is not my fault. Why do you always blame me? Honestly. It could be Mickey's fault!"

"You're the designated driver," Mickey pointed out.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Mickey."

"Any time," Mickey said with a smug grin.

Jackie shook her head. "Typical. You men are all the same. Never stoppin' for directions and always assumin' you know better'n everyone else. That's my daughter and you'll tell me what's going on right now."

"Jackie, for the last time, I am not even remotely human."

"You're human enough from what I've heard," Jackie muttered.

"What?"

"Erm, Jackie we should really b'going..." Mickey interrupted. "Hope..."

Jackie paled. "What is it?"

"It's under control. Right, Doctor?"

Regardless of his confusion, the Doctor nodded in agreement. "Right. Under control. Perfectly under control. Everything's...under control."

Jackie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and quietly said, "Go on then. Do what you have to."

The Doctor frowned at the sudden change in Jackie's attitude. He didn't see what could have possibly caused the rather remarkable transformation. He had been pretty certain there was another slap with his name on it.

"Come on, Doctor," Mickey urged, leading the way.

"Right." The Doctor collected himself and followed Mickey into the mansion. "We'll be back soon, Jackie."

Once safely inside the TARDIS, the Doctor recommended that Mickey get some shut eye while they traveled to their destination. Mickey agreed with a large yawn and stumbled deeper into the ship in search of a bedroom. Alone in the console room, the Doctor tenderly placed Rose on the jumpseat. He stroked the console and carefully set the coordinates. "Be gentle, old girl," he whispered. "Just this once."

* * *

Rose woke slowly, her mind clinging to the peaceful rest it had been enjoying. Her last moments spent asleep were filled with a familiar hum and a comforting golden glow. When she opened her eyes to find the golden metalwork of the TARDIS arching above her, she decided it must still be a part of her dream. She stretched languidly and was unnerved by how real the cracked leather of the seat felt against her skin. As this observation sunk in, the Doctor's excessively cheerful voice interrupted her thoughts.

"There you are. Rise and shine! Busy day ahead. Well, afternoon anyway."

Rose blinked slowly as the reality of her new location finally hit her. "The TARDIS...We're in flight!" She jumped off the bench and whirled to face the Doctor. "You said she couldn't fly. Twenty-four hours, yeah?"

"I can't travel to the other universe. Quick little space flight around here though, easy," the Doctor replied calmly, seemingly unruffled by Rose's escalating panic.

"Please tell me you at least told my team you were kidnappin' me."

"I didn't kidnap you and of course I did," the Doctor retorted. "Look! I even brought Mickey." He pointed at the man in question, who was just emerging from the depths of the ship.

"We there yet?" Mickey asked, stifling a yawn.

Turning back to the controls, the Doctor flipped a few switches. "Just about."

"Where are we goin'?" Rose asked, steadying herself against a strut as the ship violently shuddered.

"We found their ship, Rose. It's in orbit 'round the Earth." Mickey shrugged as though that explained everything. "The Doctor offered to drive."

Rose frowned and her forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Wait. But the TARDIS was back at the mansion. How come I didn't wake up? You woulda had to carry me--"

"Here we are!" the Doctor announced hastily, hitting one last button as the TARDIS settled. He grabbed his coat, slipped into it unaided and briskly led the way out of his ship.

With a look of sympathy, Mickey indicated for Rose to go first and then followed her out. The TARDIS had landed in what appeared to be a control room. There was a window that spanned the entire length of one wall, revealing the star dotted sky beyond. Monitors and sleek technological apparatus covered the rest of the available space.

"It's so quiet," Rose observed.

"Nobody home." The Doctor keyed into a display and tapped the results on the screen. "They're back on Earth. Followed an escape pod. Why would they do that? It's got to still be here. Not like it sprouted legs and wandered off, is it?"

"I'll radio Torchwood," Mickey said, turning around to slip back inside the TARDIS.

"We have to find it before they do," Rose murmured. "We have to."

"Rose..." The Doctor ran a hand through his hair and released his breath slowly, before focusing his gaze on her. "I know, you're hiding something."

"No...No, I'm not," Rose stuttered.

"You are. You're hiding something." His voice took on a sharp edge. "What is it?"

"Not important," she said quietly, feeling the last vestiges of her resolve melting.

"Fine. Capital. Tip-top. Swell." He winced at his choice of words. "I'll just...go look over there." He gestured vaguely toward a door. "On my own." Shoving his hands deep in his coat pockets and squaring his shoulders, the Doctor left the room.

Rose watched the Doctor leave, her heart heavy with everything she hadn't said and all the damage it had caused in such a short period of time. She felt wretched for wedging a rift between them. She knew it couldn't have been easy for him to make it back to her. She had desperately tried herself with all of Torchwood's archives at her disposal. She couldn't imagine what he might have had to sacrifice to cross the void. And here she was pushing him away. As soon her daughter was found, she would explain everything. After all they had been through together, he deserved to know the truth. Even if it meant the end of everything they shared. She didn't notice Mickey was standing beside her until he spoke.

"Go after 'im."

* * *

The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and waved it around the hallway with considerably more effort then was necessary. He was substantially irritated that Rose continued to dodge his questions. He had noticed that her evasions were becoming more tenuous, but still she clung to them. He glanced inside a few rooms that abutted the hallway, but discovered nothing of particular interest. Trudging into a storage closet, he donned his glasses and began reading the labels on stacked canisters and boxes.

"They must really like spinach," he muttered.

He heard a faint shuffling noise and his attention shifted to a grouping of metal cabinets at the back of the closet. "Hello? Someone there?" The hinges on the first cabinet screeched loudly as he opened the door and peered inside. What sounded like a gasp drifted out of the last cabinet in the row. Cautiously, he approached that cabinet and flicked open the already ajar door.

Sitting inside was the little girl he had seen in Rose's nightmare. She was tucked against the back of the cabinet, clutching her knees. Her pajamas were rumpled and her disheveled appearance looked like it was probably the result of a struggle. She watched him carefully over the top of her kneecaps.

"Hello," he said in a gently persuasive tone. "I'm the Doctor. What's your name?"

"Not suppose to talk to strangers," she said, voice muffled against her knees.

"Right. Good rule to follow in general. I never do. I'd probably get in a lot less trouble if I did." He tugged on an ear absently. "I'm not a stranger, though. I'm a friend of Rose's."

She raised her head and determinedly met his gaze. "Prove it."

As the Doctor charmed her with a few of his happiest memories of Rose, the little girl smiled, the tip of her tongue just peeking out between her teeth. "And when she's especially pleased, she sticks her tongue out...just like that." Sensing he had done enough convincing, he reached into the cabinet and offered her his hand. "You can come out now. It's safe. Well, relatively safe. They've gone."

She paused for a moment, giving him one last appraisal before scooting forward. She slipped her small hand into his and the Doctor felt a surge of connection at the back of his mind. Something he had thought he would never ever ever feel again. She knew what it was like to feel the spin of the Earth and she was his. His child. He took a deep breath and released it slowly. She looked up at him and hugged her stuffed koala closer to her chest.

"I see you have a friend," he said finally. "A koala, if I'm not mistaken."

She nodded and added sagely, "Phascolarctos cinereus. I call him Herbert."

"Right. Hang on."

He dug in one of his pockets and pulled out a branch with a few leaves. Her eyes lit up at the seemingly magical procurement. He held out the branch and she took it, studying it carefully.

"Brilliant. Knew I'd need that one day. As an herbivore, he should consider it quite a delicacy. Only grows on two planets in the universe as it's very difficult to culti-"

"Hope," she said, so quietly that he almost missed it.

"Sorry?"

"S'my name. Hope Tyler."

He smiled softly and used his free hand to put his glasses away. "Well then, Hope Tyler, let's go find your mum."


	8. Part 7

Rose followed the Doctor out of the control room, but found the hallway beyond already empty. She wandered aimlessly for a few minutes, hoping that she might find him by chance. After turning a few corners, she heard footsteps coming from behind and then the Doctor's voice.

"No luck finding your alien tech. I did, however, discover one very clever stowaway."

Rose turned around and gasped in surprise. The Doctor stood at the other end of the hallway, their daughter carefully balanced on his hip. Without taking his eyes off Rose, the Doctor placed Hope on the ground. Hope needed no encouragement, immediately running into Rose's waiting arms. She clutched at her mother's shirt and let out a sob of relief. Rose gathered her daughter close to her chest, burying her head in the little girl's tousled hair and murmuring comforting words in her ear. "Shhhh. It's all right. You'll be home soon. Everything's gonna be fine."

Rose felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to find the Doctor crouched beside her. He gave her what appeared to be a small smile of reassurance.

"You should take her inside the TARDIS. She'll be safe there." He turned to Hope and brushed a tear from her cheek. "Hey, precious. My that's a big yawn. Now, I've got this spaceship and, if you like, you can take a nap onboard. What do you say?"

Hope brightened and nodded enthusiastically. They walked back to the TARDIS in silence, Hope clinging to Rose and the Doctor with his hands buried in his pockets. When they reached the control room, Mickey looked more than a little astonished at their quick return. The tension still radiating from Rose and the Doctor, however, was less of a surprise.

"Is everythin' all right, then?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah," Rose said, but the lines of worry across her brow told another story.

Upon seeing the TARDIS, Hope halted mid-step and traced the contours of the box with her eyes, absorbing information from every small nick and splinter. Instinctively, she knew exactly how incongruous the blue police box was in this time and place. This new awareness was startling and she was unsure of what it meant. "It feels familiar," she concluded.

"Of course she does," the Doctor said, stepping forward to unlock the door. He held it open and beckoned them inside. "Follow, your mum. Go on."

Hope entered cautiously and blushed when she felt a warm buzz of welcome in her mind. She kept close to her mother as they crossed the console room and entered the hallway beyond. The Doctor nodded curtly at Mickey as he passed by and then shut the door. The change in the gentle hum of his ship caused the Doctor to pause beside the console, skimming the edge with his fingertips.

"What next?" asked Mickey.

"We find out why they wanted her," the Doctor stated, absently fiddling with a few switches.

"Rose told you then?"

Abruptly, the Doctor stopped and turned around. "Mickey, I bet you're famished!"

"What?"

"Must of burned lots of calories on that search."

"But we didn't even--"

"A jaunt to the kitchen will do you good. It should be right where you remember it. Restocked recently too, if I remember correctly. Plenty of tea and jam and...well, other things."

The Doctor pushed Mickey somewhat forcibly into the hallway, steering him toward the kitchen.

"All right, all right. I'll leave you to your brooding," Mickey muttered, rubbing his shoulder.

"Oi! I'm not brooding!"

Mickey rolled his eyes and then continued in a more serious tone. "Listen, you mean the world to her, you know that, don't you? But it's been rough, for her, livin' here. You be careful with her."

* * *

The first door Rose opened led to a room with pale pink walls and a large bed overflowing with pillows and an overstuffed duvet. She stroked the doorframe in thanks as Hope dashed inside and dived into the bed. Settling her koala on a pillow, Hope turned to make an appraisal of the room.

"It's perfect!" Hope exclaimed with a wide grin and then looked perplexed. "Has it always been here?"

"I think it's new. This ship's alive, sweetheart. She creates things as needed."

Hope's eyes grew wide in wonder and Rose knew a barrage of questions was forthcoming. Rose shook her head and pulled the covers up to her daughter's chin.

"Hush. You need to sleep. You can ask all the questions you want tomorrow."

Hope pouted for a moment and then buried her head in a pillow. "I can hear singing." She yawned and snuggled deeper under the covers. "S'like a lullaby."

"That's the TARDIS. She'll keep you safe." The Doctor smiled from the doorway. "No nightmares for you."

Hope nodded sleepily. "I can tell."

The Doctor leaned against the wall just inside the room, head tilted slightly as he watched Rose finish putting their daughter to bed. The room was new and he could tell that his ship was quite pleased by the result. If he let the TARDIS have her way, Hope would be spoiled endlessly.

Brushing a kiss against the sleeping girl's forehead, Rose carefully rose from the bed to leave. She ducked her head as she passed the Doctor, avoiding his gaze as he followed her out the door, shutting it carefully behind them. He set off down the hallway and she followed, letting him determine their pace and destination. Without warning he grabbed her hand and briskly led her in another direction. As they walked the passageways became less and less familiar, until Rose was certain she had never been this far down. Finally, the Doctor opened a door and pulled her inside.

It was one of the cozier study's in the ship, brimming with books and simply decorated in warm woods. It had quickly become a favorite of this Doctor and Rose's as well when she discovered it. Then it had always been easy to access, often appearing right beside the kitchen or even the infirmary once or twice when it was needed.

While the Doctor was otherwise distracted by an unruly bride, the TARDIS had taken it upon herself to move the room somewhere less obvious. The Doctor noticed of course, but was grateful for his ship's meddling. He had spent weeks in that room, papers and books strewn across the floor, trying to find a way to make the impossible more possible. He had wandered into the room just once since, after the year that never was.

Now the small fireplace was unlit and the room felt unusually chill. The Doctor released Rose's hand as soon as they entered and went to stand on the opposite side with his back facing her. He ran a hand through his hair, mussing the already unkempt strands.

Apprehensive, Rose prompted, "Doctor..."

He took an audible breath and then spun to face her. His eyes were dark with anguish and Rose cringed, knowing that for once she was to blame.

Just two words, but still his voice wavered. "You lied."

"Yes," she replied faintly. "I didn't want to."

"But you did," he insisted.

"I'm sorry." She took a step forward, "So sorry," she murmured, entreating him to understand. "When you said it was impossible...I couldn't make it harder for you. And I..." For a moment she stumbled for words, already dreading the moment when she would finish. "I thought it might make you desperate. Like how you were sometimes before you changed. You might try somethin' risky. Two universe might've collapsed, yeah? I couldn't let you." She looked away, terrified of seeing in his face how her words were truly affecting him. "Then you appeared and I didn't know how to start tellin' you. I wasn't prepared. Never expected...well, I hoped it wasn't so impossible. But I didn't want to jinx it and I'd do anythin' to--"

She didn't notice that the Doctor had moved until she felt the soft pressure of a finger on her lips. She kept her eyes averted, terrified to meet his gaze, certain of his disappointment and rejection. His hand slid down to cup her cheek, carefully urging her to lift her head. She steeled herself against the inevitable and looked up. Her breath caught at the intensity of his focus, the compassion that filled his dark eyes. After how she had treated him, she certainly didn't deserve this.

"Oh, I could never hold a grudge against you, Rose Tyler," he whispered.

He lifted his hand away and wrapped his arms around her, tenderly pulling her close for a hug. Rose was in too much shock to resist. Her limbs remained stiff with apprehension as she tried to understand this absolution. The Doctor brushed his fingertips along her spine, repeating the motion slowly, over and over, coaxing her to relax and trust him. Despite her hesitancy, the familiar sensation was impossible to resist and her body gave way, accepting the support he offered. With a sigh, the Doctor moved back just enough to see her face.

"Rose...I never thought...I mean, really, never thought...well, first of all that I'd ever see you again. It should have been...well, you know. And now, not only do I have you but we have a daughter. A daughter!" He raised an eyebrow critically. "Now that really really really should have been impossible. We're not particularly compatible and my people haven't reproduced that way in...oh...eons." His forehead creased slightly as he admitted, "Maybe I shouldn't say 'impossible' quite so often."

Rose allowed herself a timid smile. "I think you should. Seems whenever you say it the opposite happens." She bit her lip. "You're happy then, yeah?"

"Happy?" His eyebrows lifted and he looked completely baffled. "Rose, of course I'm...I mean it's...it's just..." He paused and his eyes sparkled as he gave her a wide grin. "Fantastic."

It was the Doctor's turn to be surprised as his back hit the bookcase and soft lips pressed against his. For a split second his thoughts drifted to another moment involving that very bookcase and a significant lack of clothing. Then Rose's tongue traced his bottom lip and his eyes fluttered shut as he opened to her ministrations. It's a little awkward and not at all how Rose remembered it, but it's been so long since they've done this.

"Too long," mumbled the Doctor between kisses, clasping Rose even tighter against his body.

They finally separated only as a necessity, air rushing into deprived lungs.

"You still want this then?" He asked, breathing hard, respiratory bi-pass of little use now. "Me, want me, I mean. Because--"

Rose took hold of his tie and made a thorough job of silencing him.

"Was..." He cleared his throat. "Was that a yes?"

"Maybe," Rose teased, pulling him close for another kiss.

This time their motions were languid, a slow exploration of what they had forgotten, what they had long been denied.

"_That_ was definitely a yes."

"Think so?"

"I know it was so."

"That suppose to sound impressive?"

The Doctor chuckled and rested his forehead against hers. "Oh, Rose Tyler. I lo--"

There was a loud cough from the doorway and the Doctor hastily pulled away.

"Mickey! Blimey you eat fast."

Mickey folded his arms across his chest and sighed. "They're outside. Saw 'em on the monitor."

"Oh."

As soon as Mickey left, Rose took a step backwards but could get no farther as the Doctor's hands moved to capture her waist.

"Rose..." the Doctor murmured, reluctant to let her go just yet.

She kissed him lightly and then straightened his tie. "We can finish this later, yeah?"

"Yes." He agreed, beaming. "Oh, yes."


	9. Part 8

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through Season Three.

* * *

Stepping out of the study, they found that the room had been moved beside the kitchen.

"Right where it belongs," Rose said, squeezing the Doctor's hand.

He smiled and led her into the console room, reaching to turn a dial on the column that looked suspiciously like a bottle cap. "Shields," he murmured as an explanation. He paused at the door, palm flat against the wooden paneling. "Ready?"

Rose nodded and together they stepped out. The TARDIS was completely encircled by Guardians, all standing with arms crossed. Mickey took a similar position beside the ship, trying to look equally intimidating. The Doctor smiled and waved enthusiastically, but Rose could feel his apprehension in the tight grip of his hand.

"Hello! Lovely seeing all of you again."

_ You are the man with the blue box._

"Yep. That's me!" His eyebrows drifted to the top of his forehead. "Oh, you're telepathic beings! How interesting. Bit of an obstacle when visiting Earth. Have you considered investing in a cerebral communicator? Definitely make it easier to blend in. Probably speed up the kidnapping process as well." He tugged lightly on his ear as he studied them. "Still, you're all rather...blue. Not sure you can write that off as a rare skin condition."

_ You have possession of the child._

"Sorry?"

_ The child. You have taken her._

"Oh!" the Doctor exclaimed in mock surprise. "You must mean my daughter. Thank you for keeping an eye on her. Wanders off constantly. Just like her mother."

_ You will return her to our custody._

"She's quite happy where she is, thank you," the Doctor replied briskly.

_ We would protect her. Keep her safe._

"Protect her? From what exactly?"

_ You have a reputation._

The Doctor's cheery demeanor instantly switched to one of confusion. "What?"

_ You are a dangerous influence. With us she will have better guidance._

"What?!"

Rose almost bit her tongue to keep from snickering. "Oh, I dunno, Doctor. They might be right." She gave him a serious look. "You do get into an awful lot of trouble."

"Oi! Susan turned out fine. A little rebellious, but I hardly think that that was my fault."

"'Cause you're not rebellious at all?" Rose teased and then frowned. "Wait, hold on, who's Susan?"

"Most of the time I'm just passing through. Trouble finds me, not the other way around. And I always have a plan ready."

"I thought you made it up as you went along."

"Honestly, Rose, whose side are you on?" He paused, scrutinizing her obvious attempt not to laugh. "You're winding me up, aren't you?"

Rose sniffed and said airily, "Wouldn't dream of it. I'm sure you'd make a very responsible parent. You might be late for everythin', but you'd certainly try."

_ It is how events must come to pass._

The Doctor whirled back. "Events? What events?"

_ We have seen it. What she must do._

"Nothing is certain. I know that better than anyone." His serious tone faded almost as soon as it appeared. "I bet you lot don't even have the proper authorization, do you?"

_ We need no authority._

"Right. Law unto yourselves, then? Benefits must be atrocious."

_ We will use force if necessary._

The threat shifted something imperceptible behind the Doctor's countenance and his expression darkened with the promise of consequences. "I think you've done enough threatening. You can't have her. That's it. No discussion." He hissed through clenched teeth, "We're leaving. I suggest you do the same."

The Guardians gave none of the usual signs of having witnessed the Doctor's displeasure. No arguing, yelling or descriptions of master plans. Not even a demonstration of superior firepower. They were entirely compliant as the Doctor stalked back to the TARDIS, Rose stumbling to keep up with his long stride. Mickey followed them inside, looking thoroughly confused.

"You two gonna keep me in the dark? Why'd they want her?"

"Oh, usual," Rose said mildly. "Conquer the world or somethin' like that." She rested her hands on her hips. "Doctor, why weren't they upset? I mean, they just let us go. Didn't try anythin'."

The Doctor shrugged and set the coordinates to pilot the TARDIS back to solid ground. "I was just that impressive."

"Doctor, I'm serious. That's...weird."

"We got lucky. Happens...oh, every millenia or so."

Rose had traveled with the Doctor long enough to know when he was flipping switches merely as a distraction. Her knowledge of the console remained limited, but she was positive that that particular set of switches related to the swimming pool. She reached over and caught his hand, stilling it against the console. "Doctor..."

Finally, he looked at her, saying carefully, "Rose, it's fine. We're safe. Nothing is going to happen."

"Oh, now you've jinxed it," she muttered.

"Mick--"

"I know, I know. You've restocked the kitchen. I checked last time. Didn't really look that way."

"That wasn't what I was going to say at all." The Doctor sniffed indignantly. "Honestly. And I definitely remember getting jam. So, somewhere I can drop you off?"

"Torchwood, I think. Better check in."

"Right." The Doctor leaned over the console, modifying the coordinates.

Mickey pulled Rose aside, speaking to her quietly beside one of the coral struts. "Don't disappear just yet. Not without sayin' goodbye. Promise?"

"Promise. I wouldn't. Got lots to sort through first."

"Yeah. But he's always restless. Might drag you off first chance he gets."

"I know," she agreed. "I won't let 'im."

A sudden tremor shook the TARDIS and both Rose and Mickey latched onto the strut behind them.

The ship stilled and the Doctor announced, "Here we are then."

Rose gave Mickey a quick hug. "Come for tea tomorrow."

Mickey nodded and gave the Doctor a stern look, before slipping out of the ship.

"Lovely. Just us." The Doctor smiled but it didn't reach his eyes as he continued nonchalantly, "How's your head?"

"What?"

"Back there. You understood them."

"'Course I..."

"They were telepathic, Rose. You're not. Not really, anyway." He raised a hand to knead the muscles at the back of his neck. "Last time...well, you had a headache to say the least."

"S'not the same as last time."

"It's exactly the same," he said steadily. "Well, I'm not quite so overbearing. But, generally speaking, it was telepathy. Same exact modus operandi, if you will."

"No, it's not," Rose insisted, tilting her chin up stubbornly. "I've gotten better."

"Rose, you...you don't just...'get better', as it were. It's an ability you're born with. It's genetically inherited. You either have it or you don't. It doesn't spring up out of nowhere."

"I haven't always had it," Rose pointed out, her eyes narrowing. "And you never explained to me how I got the ability to begin with."

That silenced him. It was something he never ever wanted to talk about if he was honest. Not that he knew exactly what had happened on Satellite Five. "Infirmary," he finally said, walking away from the console and never looking back.

Rose did follow him, eventually. Mostly because she knew he would start pacing if she left him alone and that never turned out well. The time that he had managed to short circuit the lighting systems everywhere except one storage closet was something she would never forget. If she acquiesced to whatever tests he had in mind, maybe just maybe she could finally get a straight answer out of him.

When she arrived, the Doctor was on the verge of pacing, rocking back and forth on his heels and adjusting a monitor that certainly didn't need any calibrating. He didn't look up, just pointed toward the examination table at the center of the room and then rummaged through a cabinet. He emerged with a variety of apparatus and approached her. His fingers fluttered against her chest as he brushed past the collar of her shirt and placed a round instrument against her skin. He then picked up her hand and slid onto her wrist a bracelet with several small indicators. Returning his attention to the screen, he watched the blips as they wavered with regular frequency. He smacked the side of the monitor several times for good measure, but the results did not vary.

"Does that ever really help?" she asked.

"No," he admitted. "Not really."

"What is it?" She leaned forward, studying the rigid arch of his back. "Doctor, we need to talk about this. Finally. I mean, we've been avoiding this for..."

"I know."

"Why? Is it so bad?" Rose asked, not quite managing to conceal her apprehension.

"Could be." The Doctor sighed and turned around, the hint of fear in his eyes leaving Rose with an unsettled feeling. "I don't know. Rose, I don't...I just don't know."

She hopped off the table and took the two steps necessary to reach him, taking hold of his hands. "But that's impossible," she teased, trying to ease the obvious signs of worry in his brow.

"I should have paid closer attention. To you. Should have dragged you to the infirmary right away. But the regeneration wasn't ideal and I could barely think straight long enough to convince you it was really me." He gave her a sad smile. "And I even failed at that."

Rose opened her mouth to protest, but the Doctor kept going.

"I did, Rose. I should have explained the process to you long before it happened." He took a deep breath. "When I got better, my biggest priority was making a good impression on you. I was terrified you'd leave without giving me a chance." Suddenly bashful, he ducked his head and studied his trainers. "Besides, my memories were still a bit hazy. I was certain my previous incarnation had dealt with the situation properly. Well, the only way it could be dealt with really. But...I underestimated how stubborn you Tyler women are."

Rose swatted his arm and he leaned back in half-hearted avoidance. He stepped forward and pressed his palms against her back, bringing her close.

When he spoke again, his voice was barely audible. "It's still there, Rose. Just an itty bitty tiny piece of the vortex. And it's waiting. For what, I don't know." He exhaled slowly beside her ear. "If it ever manifests...I...well, I don't know if I'll be able to save you again." He turned his head to see the monitor. "It says your normal. Perfectly regular human. Well, who's traveled in time anyway."

Rose rested her fingertips against his chin and guided his focus back to her. "Maybe I am then. Maybe it's all right."

"No," he said, grimacing. "But there isn't anything I can do."

"Doctor, let it go. Just...for now." She slid her hands up to frame his face. "You're here. You made it through." Pressing a light kiss against his lips, she whispered, "That's enough." She pulled back and smiled, tongue darting out between her teeth. "Now, what's a girl gotta do for some dancin'?"


	10. Part 9

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through Season Three.

* * *

"Well...I don't know if I remember all the steps to do it properly. Dancing, that is."

"Right," Rose said with obvious skepticism.

"Nothing for it, really." He released an exaggerated sigh. "You'll just have to teach me."

Just as he suspected, Rose could hardly argue with such a proposition. She brought his head down, tangling her hands in his hair, kissing him firmly. He parted his lips and they twisted and twined together. He was overwhelmed by the stimuli pouring in through his sensory receptors. He didn't notice her hands had moved, until her fingertips pressed against his skin just there. He gasped and grabbed her shoulders to steady himself as her presence solidified in his mind. Burning gold and so very close to eternal.

He had few barriers when it came to Rose, fewer still since they had become intimate. A mere handful against his darkest thoughts with which no one else should be burdened. But she didn't know that. Couldn't know that. She was human. In any situation it should have been necessary for him to provide the connection.

When he finally opened his eyes again, she was giving him a coy smile.

"Told you I practiced."

"That you did," he whispered, still more than a little bewildered by what his amazing Rose had accomplished. He could feel her now, so much clearer than before, and he realized that this time it might not fade away. There could be a true bond between them. "We could..."

"Yeah," she said, serious now.

"Brilliant," he said, voice rough as he leaned in to kiss her. This time their tongues met with slow deliberation, every stroke infused with meaning. When they finally pulled apart, he skimmed kisses along the edge of her jaw, the soft pressure of lips on sensitive skin causing her head to tilt back. Appreciative of this new angle, the Doctor moved to leisurely sample the curve of her neck. Abruptly he paused, saying crisply, "Shirt. Off."

"In a hurry, Doctor?" Rose asked, taking a shaky breath.

"You were injured, remember?" he said, stepping away and opening a drawer.

"Oh." She had in fact completely forgotten. "That pain killer you gave me was somethin' else." She turned her back to him and lifted her shirt over her head.

"Ye_p_. Won't last much longer, though."

She heard the drawer snick shut and then his hands steadied hers against the bandage. "Here. Let me." He carefully shifted the gauze away from her skin and switched on the dermal regenerator, running it slowly across her back. Rose winced as skin knit back together and he squeezed her shoulder. "Sorry. Just another minute."

She caught a glimpse of his sleeve near her shoulder. "I didn't ask. Before. What's with the blue?"

"Thought I'd try something new. Don't you like it?"

"It's...different."

He chuckled. "Yes, it is that." He set the dermal regenerator on the table. "There. All done. Finito." He stroked his fingertips across her now unbroken skin and she shivered in response. "All right?"

"Yeah." She turned to face him. "More'n all right."

"Good. No itching," he admonished.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Rose insisted, running a finger down the length of his tie. "Got other things to do."

"Right." His voice strayed to an unusually high register and he cleared his throat. "I believe, Rose Tyler, that we left off..." He laid a kiss upon her cheek. "...just about..." Another along her jaw, pressing two fingers against her chin to tilt her head back. "...here." His tongue slid down her neck and Rose found that all of her thoughts ended up in a hazy jumble after that.

She barely heard the ringing emanating from her jeans. "I have to..." she started, but then he dipped beneath the edge of her bra and "Oh..." If only he would keep still for a second, she could focus. But he appeared more than determined to prevent any further interruptions. "Mum," she finally said.

Instantly, the Doctor stopped his focused perusal of her shoulder. "Wha--?"

Rose shushed him and pushed against his chest to give herself a little space, retrieving her mobile from the back pocket of her jeans at the same time. "Hi, Mum. Yes, she's fine. I'm fine."

The Doctor allowed his hands to fall away from Rose's waist. If there was one person in all of time and space who had as big a gob as him, it was Jacqueline Suzette Tyler. It appeared that once again things would not be advancing as rapidly as he had hoped.

"What do you mean, 'unconscious'? I wasn't..."

The Doctor mussed his hair while putting on the appearance of studying the blank monitor. Rose narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah. Dropped Mickey off. Still at Torchwood. Hope's asleep. I don't wanna wake her." She raised a hand to smooth her hair. "Mum!" Before Jackie could add further details to her assumptions, Rose interrupted, "We'll be back first thing in the mornin'." Then she ended the call. "Unconscious?"

"Nah. Exhaustion, more like it. All that stress. Running. Telepathic beings in your head. Broken glass. Me being rude. See? Lots of reasons. You were just all tuckered out." He rocked back on his heels. "Or maybe Jackie needs to see an optometrist. And have her hearing checked. I told her you were having a kip. Didn't believe me. Then again, when does she ever?"

While he rambled, Rose picked her shirt up and slipped it back on. When her head emerged from beneath the fabric, she noticed that the Doctor looked incredibly put out. She held out her hand and he hesitated briefly before taking it. "I just wanna check on Hope," she explained.

He nodded and let her lead them into the hallway. Rose opened the door just enough to see the bed where their daughter still slumbered. Confirming that the occupant was still dozing, she softly shut the door.

"She never sleeps this long. Always wakes up and refuses to go back to bed."

"I'm afraid that goes with being time sensitive." The Doctor rested his chin on Rose's shoulder, hands capturing her waist. "The TARDIS will ward off nightmares until she's old enough to face them."

"Thought it was because she didn't need sleep. Like you."

"Ah. She'll need less sleep as she gets older."

Recollecting the dark circles she had noticed when he arrived, Rose turned in his embrace to face him. "How long has it been since you've gotten a proper night in?"

"Rose, I barely need an hour every..."

"How long?"

"Not...very."

"Doctor..."

"All right, a while. It's been a while. Can't remember how long exactly, but I haven't keeled over yet, so it can't possibly have been very very long, eh? "

"Sleep," she said, taking his hand and pulling him down the hallway.

"What?"

"Come on."

"But--?"

"You'll need it. Trust me." She bumped his shoulder with hers as they reached the door to his room. "'Sides, I'll keep you company."

* * *

It was a subdued lullaby that coaxed Hope awake. For a moment she was disorientated, hugging her koala closer as she peered over the edge of the duvet at the unfamiliar room. And then she remembered her escape with the man who knew her mum and his ship that felt so familiar. At the edge of her mind she could sense it. And him.

There was a fluffy robe draped along the end of the bed and a pair of slippers next to the night table. Slipping into the robe, Hope cautiously opened the door and surveyed the hallway. She shuffled across the metal floor until she found a partially open door. It led to a rather normal looking kitchen for a spaceship, with plenty of cabinets and the customary appliances. The Doctor was seated at the counter, brooding over a mug of tea and a large battered volume. He had changed to a brown suit and it made him look considerably more at ease. Spotting her in the doorway, he looked up and smiled.

"Good morning." He removed his glasses and rested them on top of the book. "Your mum's not up yet."

"She's never up this early," Hope said, rubbing the last bit of sleep out of her eyes. "Neither is Herbert," she added, establishing the whereabouts of her stuffed companion.

"Well, we'll let them sleep in. Something to eat?" He slid his chair back and stood, running a hand through his hair. "I'm brilliant at pancakes. Well, when I say brilliant, I mean good. Actually, maybe decent is more appropriate. Your mum never complained. Asked for seconds even."

"I like mine with blueberries," Hope said, coming to stand beside him.

He opened the fridge and was surprised to find it better stocked than it had been for a long time. "The TARDIS must have read your mind."

"Can she do that?"

"No. Just emotions really." He cocked his head for a moment, considering. "Oh...well, maybe for you. If you want her to." He placed the blueberries on the counter and returned to the fridge for eggs, milk and butter. "I only let her know certain things. Sometimes she can be a little bit nosy."

"She's the gold presence in my head."

"Ye_p_."

"Mum's almost the same color." Hope tilted her head, giving him a careful appraisal. "You're burgundy."

"Something to drink?" He crouched down to peer into a lower cabinet. "I think I have Venusian hot chocolate somewhere."

"Never felt anyone else before."

"Right. You wouldn't really. Unless you had some sort of bond with them." His entire arm disappeared inside the cabinet as he continued rummaging. "Or...they broke through whatever barriers you had."

"Is that why...?" she asked, taking a step back towards the door.

"No!" The Doctor raised his head so fast that it hit the counter. Rubbing the impacted area, he spluttered, "No. I would...I would never...I...that is...you..." At a rare loss for words, he set the tin of cocoa on the floor and turned toward her. He reached out and paused, hands wavering just short of her head. "May I?"

Hope nodded and the Doctor moved forward slowly, mindful of what a shock this type of connection might be for her young mind. He reached beyond the periphery of his thoughts and drifted through the edge of hers. The connection surged between them and what it meant was undeniable. He was conscious of the tiny flicker of doubt in her mind and he hastened to reassure her.

_Yes. It's true._

She inhaled sharply and he let go. There was a moment of silence as the revelation sunk in. The Doctor waited patiently, a crease of worry spreading across his brow. Hope did not leave him in limbo for long. She stepped forward and embraced him, burying her head in his shoulder.

Speaking softly, the Doctor cradled her against his chest, "Oh, my precious girl." He placed a kiss against her hair and looked down at her with an enormous grin. "Now, this has definitely become a situation that requires pancakes."

Hope's smile mirrored his as they separated and he rose to his feet.

"Knew you were important," Hope remarked, climbing onto a chair beside the counter. "Mum's got a picture of you in her sock drawer. Doesn't know I found it. You don't hide things there unless there's a very good reason."

"She didn't tell you anything?" he asked, measuring the ingredients into a chipped ceramic bowl.

"She said she'd tell me all about it when I was older. When it was safe."

He stopped stirring. "Safe? Safe from what?"

"Dunno," she said with a shrug. Then her expression shifted to one of awe. "You have a space ship."

"Yes." He smiled and returned to finishing the batter.

"An alien space ship," she continued, as though verbalizing the thought would help make it more commonplace.

"Yes. That's...Oh." The Doctor blanched as he realized the conclusion his daughter was no doubt reaching. "Right. You're um..." He took a deep breath and let the words spill out in a jumble as he exhaled. "...not really exactly entirely human."

To his astonishment, Hope didn't seem surprised or in any way upset by the news. "That's probably it then," she stated.

"What?"

"They don't like aliens where Mum works." She said, shifting in the chair. "They say they're all dangerous. Mum doesn't agree with them. Obviously." Noticing the Doctor was now at a complete standstill, she asked, "Shall I make the chocolate?"


	11. Part 10

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through Season Three.

* * *

Torchwood. What had Rose said before? _Some things don't change._ In this universe it hadn't been founded because of his meddling, but that didn't mean it was any different. He had simply assumed it was all right. Rose worked there. Nothing suspicious in the office. Well, he'd only really seen a tiny bit of the building. Could be lots of dubious things going on in the other thirty-eight floors. And the basement. Bound to be a basement in a building like that. Or tunnels. Yes, definitely tunnels. Probably would have ended up in one of them, if Rose or Mickey had let on about his origins. He could pass as a human easily enough without a thorough examination. Hope would be an even closer match with her singular heart. Hope...

"Chocolate?" He shook himself as his thoughts returned to the present. "Yes! Yes, you can. Mugs are--Ah. You've located them."

Hope had taken his silence as an affirmative answer and there were now four mismatched mugs on the counter. She had located a stepping stool and positioned it beside him. Standing on top, she was just tall enough to reach the counter.

"So, what kind of alien are you?"

"Time Lord. From Gallifrey."

She wrinkled her nose in exactly the same way that Rose did. "That sounds..."

"Pompous? Overbearing? Pretentious? Can't deny that. Still true, though." He poured milk into a pan and handed her a spoon to stir the chocolate in. "My ship can travel in time as well as space."

Her eyes lit up at that.

"There are...lots and lots and lots of things I need to tell you. Teach you. But we have plenty of time for that." He added, softly, "You've been having nightmares."

Hope was suddenly shy, ducking her head and staring at the chocolate. "Only once or twice."

"Mental barriers, that's what you need. Good safety precaution in general, really. I'll help you build some. The nightmares...well, there will be less of them."

He finished the batter for the pancakes while Hope poured the chocolate into the mugs.

"I'll get Herbert and you wake Mum," Hope said, before bounding into the hallway.

The Doctor picked up the two remaining mugs and walked to his--no, their bedroom. He set the mugs on the nightstand and leaned over the bed. He couldn't possibly express how relieved he was to have her back. How fortunate he was that just this once the universe had been kind. If not for the nagging feeling that he might find some semblance of an answer in the TARDIS archives, he wouldn't have been able to leave her at all. He placed a kiss against her forehead and then her lips. "Rose..." he whispered and she stirred.

"Five more minutes," she mumbled, burrowing under the covers.

He hopped up onto the bed, crossing his legs and resting his back against the headboard. "I thought I was the tired one. Not you. You've had plenty of sleep for a human. More sleep than you could possibly need." He tapped her bundled form with his trainer. "Come on. There's chocolate. _Venusian_ chocolate."

Rose lowered the blanket just enough to see him. "That the one that tastes a bit like oranges and lavender?"

"That's the one." He offered her a mug. "And pancakes. In the kitchen, when you're ready."

She sat up slowly, brushing sleep tousled hair away from her face. Taking the mug, she leaned back against his chest as she savored the hot drink. He circled her waist with his arm and pulled her more snugly against him.

"She knows." He murmured into her hair. "Hope. I told her. Took it well, considering. Made the chocolate even."

"I think she suspected somethin' like this would happen." She grinned and nudged his shoulder. "Maybe not quite so flash..." When he failed to reply, Rose noticed the furrow in his brow. "What is it?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing."

"Doctor..."

"It's just something Hope said about Torchwood. Little detail." The Doctor fixed his eyes on her as he rediscovered a salient point. "We followed a signal to the Guardians."

Rose shifted and looked away. "It's just...just this little implant. Not a big deal."

"Implant? A tracking implant?!"

The Doctor jolted upright and Rose just managed to prevent the chocolate from sloshing over the rim of the mug.

"Torchwood could pinpoint her location at any time! Not to mention anyone who is passably clever."

"Torchwood doesn't know about her."

"And if they found out?" he pressed.

"'Course I thought of that. There are always risks." She took a deep breath. "But we wouldn't have found her without it, yeah?"

"I could have found her, Rose. If I knew..." he trailed off, not wanting to bring up their previous argument.

"Doctor, I know how you feel about things like this," Rose interrupted patiently. "But you weren't here. It was just me. Not your fault but I was on my own. You're the only livin' expert and I couldn't ask you anythin'."

She sighed and the Doctor got the impression that she had practiced this particular explanation more than once.

"Even new, Torchwood, they had resources. Not enough, but it was somethin'. After I had Hope, I kept workin' there so I could keep an eye on things. Make sure they didn't notice her and do my best to keep 'em in line. I had to be prepared in case somethin' happened. And somethin' did happen." Her expression was grave. "Coulda been a lot worse. If you hadn't been here, what options would we have had? Knowing where she was would have been a start."

"I'm disabling it immediately."

He shifted to leave, but Rose grabbed his sleeve. "Doctor! Stop. Just...stop." She moved so she sat beside him at the edge of the bed. Placing the mug on the floor, she took his hands in hers. "You can disable it. But I need you to listen to me. Not just brush me off."

"I wasn't..." But then he realized he had. Several times already. Why did he have to be so rude this time around? "Sorry," he apologized with sincerity.

"S'alright." She drifted her fingers along the back of his hands. "Doctor, it's been five years and I'm not the same teenage girl you whisked away." He started to interrupt, but she firmly continued. "I'm not. But you keep patronizing me. An' I know you'll always be smarter than me, but I finished my A-levels. I have a successful career. I raised a daughter...our daughter. An' you make it back and just assume I'll go along with whatever you say. That you know what's best." In a softer tone, she added, "That I'll just go back with you."

With that one statement, several of his own nightmares collided into a reality he never ever wanted to face. For a moment, he couldn't breathe. It was very possible he wouldn't survive this. He might even cease to exist right on the spot. "Right. Of course. I understand," he stuttered, standing up and nodding rapidly. "You've moved on, just like I told you. Good. That's...good." He looked away and ran a hand through his hair. "Hope it will be...well, you know." He took a deep breath and held it for a moment, before briskly continuing, "Right. I'll just..."

A sudden burst of pain flared in his cheek and he stumbled backwards, impacting with an inconveniently placed bureau. Entirely perplexed, he tentatively lifted a hand to the throbbing area. He briefly wondered if this meant he was disappearing already. Then he noticed Rose. She was standing now, in front of the bed, looking more than a little annoyed. A slap. That's what it was. He'd been slapped. Again. By Rose. _Rose_ had slapped him.

"What was that for?"

"For? For everything!"

"You've never slapped me!" In a low voice he repeated, "Never."

Paradoxes be damned, she thought, blurting out, "For telling me which dress to wear!"

"What? I didn't..."

"You did! Or you will." Rose continued, sounding entirely exasperated, "You think you're so clever, but you're a complete git when it comes to relationships. Of course I'm comin' with you."

That snapped the Doctor out of his immobile state. "What? But you just said..."

"You're gettin' forgetful in your old age. I promised you forever and I meant it. Still mean it. And whose gonna teach Hope all that complicated Time Lord stuff?" She sighed. "Just...ask me."

"Oh." The Doctor's face brightened as he realized what she was telling him. "Ohhhh." He cocked his head and adopted a deadpan expression. "Why, don't you want to come?"

"Well, yeah."

"Do you?"

"Yeah." She studied him from beneath her eyelashes. "Unless you..."

He gave her a small teasing smile. "Oh, I'd _love_ you to come."

The Doctor held out his hand, wriggling his fingers, urging her to take it and cement their new relationship. Suddenly bashful, Rose tentatively traced the outline of his palm before threading her fingers through his. The second they were joined, he pulled her into a tight hug and lifted her off the ground. They both laughed happily at the familiar rush. Setting her down, he kissed her briefly and pulled back just enough to see her face.

"Rose Tyler, I love you."

"I know," she replied, suffused with happiness.

"I liked that red dress, by the way," he added. "Very...fitting."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well you can forget about it until I've had a proper goodbye with my family."

"How long is that going to take?" he whined.

She glared at him and he leaned back just in case this slapping thing wasn't a one-off. Could be genetic after all.

"Right. Doesn't matter. Tyler residence it is." He let go of one of her hands to reach inside the bureau. He pulled out a familiar navy blue robe and gestured for her to put it on. "After pancakes."


	12. Part 11

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating: PG-13**  
**Disclaimer: The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.**  
**Spoilers: Through Season Three.**

* * *

The pancakes were quickly consumed as the Doctor regaled them with the story of an unlikely escape involving a florescent rubber band, a lozenge and a stick of sealing wax. The TARDIS graciously offered to handle the dirty dishes, leaving the Doctor to steer them to their destination as Hope and Rose got dressed. As he secured the handbrake, he glanced over at the monitor on the console. "Hello," he said, tapping the screen. "There's a welcome party."

He heard Rose laugh as she stepped up behind him. "Doctor, mum might've warmed to you, but she..." Seeing the view outside, she paused. "...Oh."

"Torchwood?" the Doctor asked unnecessarily.

"Yeah."

"I'll go see what they want, shall I?" Turning, he cupped her cheek, saying softly, "Stay here with Hope."

She shook her head. "No. I'd better go with you."

"Rose..."

"Authority figure, remember? They don't know who you are." She sighed and her voice wavered slightly as she continued. "Anyway, m'sure it's just a misunderstanding. Blue police box randomly appearing. Bound to be questions."

"Did we land?" Hope asked, entering the room with koala in tow.

"Yes." Rose worried her lip for a moment and then explained quietly, "Hope...me and your dad have to...go outside. Just us. We'll be back in a minute."

Hope frowned, immediately suspicious of the delay. "Somethin' wrong?"

The Doctor smiled and crouched down to her height. "No, sweetheart. But you can keep an eye on the TARDIS for me, all right? Just in case."

Hope nodded in agreement, but she still looked skeptical as the Doctor helped her onto the Captain's seat. "How will I know what to do?"

"Absolutely nothing is going to happen. But if it did, she'd help you." The TARDIS hummed in agreement and he added, "Gladly."

Rose gave Hope a quick hug and then followed the Doctor to the door. The moment they cleared the threshold, Rose took the lead, displaying her identification badge to the cluster of soldiers. "Rose Tyler. Director, First Contact. What's going on here?"

The Doctor made sure the door remained ajar, knowing from experience that soldiers and guns often required quick getaways. Then he squared his shoulders and directed his most imposing glare at the men in uniform.

"You do not have the appropriate clearance, Director Tyler," one of them stated, raising his gun. "Step away from the alien."

"This is the Doctor. He's not a threat."

"We know who he is."

A loud beeping drifted out from the open door of the TARDIS and the Doctor turned back. At the base of the console lay the discarded alien tech that he had inspected at Torchwood soon after his arrival. He had entirely forgotten it was even onboard. And now it was glowing. "Remote temporal combination lock," he murmured, features slackened by the grim realization.

"What?" Rose asked, but the Doctor was already in motion, sonic screwdriver in hand.

Focused on manipulating it to the appropriate setting, the Doctor didn't notice the soldiers had advanced until they grabbed his arms and torso, preventing him from completing the critical task. "No! I have to stop it!" He struggled against their firm grip, but only succeeded in dropping his screwdriver. He watched it tumble into the grass.

"Let go of 'im!" Rose yelled, only to find herself accosted in a similar fashion. "Doctor!"

He looked up and could just make out Hope standing beside the console. Her eyes were wide with terror and he felt a pang of grief that he couldn't comfort her. Not now. He only had seconds. The door began to close of its own volition and he reached out to her.

_ Don't leave the TARDIS. Don't leave..._

And then the TARDIS was simply gone.

The silence overwhelmed him. Flashbacks of the searing feeling of disconnect in the aftermath of the Time War burned through him. He forgot how to breathe. Forgot that he even had to to survive. Gone. His ship was gone. And Hope with it. He dimly registered Rose's voice cutting through the air.

"I demand to speak with whoever is in charge of this operation!"

One of the soldiers stepped forward. "That'd be me."

"What's this about?"

The soldier shrugged as though the details were unimportant. "The Guardians requested an exchange and Torchwood agreed."

That snapped the Doctor out of his stupor. His mental anguish flared into anger. "What have you done? Where have they taken her?!"

"You, Doctor, are now the property of the Torchwood Institute."

"No! You can't have 'im. I demand you stop this!"

"Rose Tyler. You secretly harbored a dangerous alien and knowingly endangered the Earth. You are hereby stripped of your rank and will remain under house arrest until further notice." The lead soldier signaled his squad.

"No! Don't you dare!" Rose yelled, as the Doctor was forcibly dragged away from her and toward the waiting black van.

"I gave you lot the benefit of the doubt! Different universe. You might have gotten it right. Although, making deals with aliens, doesn't that run counter to your mantra? And you really got the bad end of the bargain." The Doctor looked askance at Rose and carefully said, "My ship, it's like Pandora's box. Lot more interesting than I am."

The van pulled away and the soldiers firmly escorted Rose to the front door of the mansion where Jackie and Pete waited. Shoving her through the door, the soldiers marched back to their transport.

"They've taken the Doctor. And the TARDIS," Rose gasped, leaning on the doorframe for support. "Hope was on the TARDIS. And...oh, we've gotta get him back."

"Don't worry, sweatheart," Jackie consoled. "We'll think of somethin'."

Pete grimaced. "I've still got some friends at Torchwood. I'll contact them right away."


	13. Part 12

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer: **The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers: **Through Season Three.

* * *

When the door closed, the TARDIS shook violently and Hope grabbed onto the edge of the console. She scrambled for a better grip, but couldn't reach anything substantial with her small arms. She tumbled to the ground and was surprised when her back impacted with something soft and fluffy. Several feathers floated above her as the vibrations stilled. She gingerly rose from the pillow and giggled when she saw the wild paisley pillowcase. "Thank you," she said, looking up at the time rotor.

A steady knock against the door echoed through the room and Hope ducked behind the console. No matter how polite it sounded, she had a feeling that whatever was out there wouldn't be so courteous in person. The monitor on the console flickered for a moment and then settled on displaying a large room with piles of labeled crates.

"That's what's outside?" she asked, squinting at the footage. A blue alien with clasped hands walked into view and Hope gasped. "Guardians..."

Suddenly the door rattled violently against its hinges and Hope hid under the edge of the console. She was certain the door would buckle at any moment, but then it stilled and everything was quiet again.

"You won't let them in, will you?" she whispered, slowly standing.

The ship hummed a very firm negative.

"Good," Hope said with a sigh of relief, climbing onto the Captain's seat. "What do we do now?"

For a moment, her mind was filled with a very clear snapshot of what looked like a Tesco's except there were all sorts of bizarre looking creatures waiting to check out.

"Right," Hope said, giggling. "Just like the Doctor said. I mean, my dad said. We wait." She tilted her head and regarded the warm glow of the ship. "How do you feel about Monopoly?"

* * *

"Can't believe I never knew about this tunnel," Rose commented, sweeping a flashlight across the expanse. "Coulda varied my commute."

"Woulda taken you forever," Mickey observed with a laugh.

For the past three hours, they'd been walking through a dark cement walled corridor, guided only by flashlights and a smudged blueprint. Rose had had a paralyzing moment of deja vu when Pete revealed that the wolf statue in the mansion actually concealed the entrance to a system of underground tunnels. He had built them as an emergency precaution when Torchwood was founded. Memories of Cybermen marching closer and no means of escape had been deeply influential.

"Right. This must be the end," announced Mickey.

They had reached a dead end capped by a large door with a circular locking mechanism. Mickey spun the wheel and then carefully pushed the door open a crack. He peered through the slim gap. "Looks like Pete's contacts got the guard detail right," he said, opening the door wider.

"Yeah," Rose agreed, eyeing the long hallway of doors beyond. "I've never been down here. How many others are they keepin'?"

"Can't rescue them all, Rose. Not now."

Rose wanted to protest, but instead she checked the map Pete had obtained for them. She passed a few doors and then stopped, pulling out the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. "Deadlocked," she stated after a few seconds of sonicing.

"'Course. Let me." Mickey placed what looked like a calculator in front of the lock's keypad and got to work.

As they'd traveled through the tunnels, Rose had prepared herself for the worst, already chastising herself for not being able to rescue him sooner. It had only been a few hours, but she knew Torchwood wouldn't have wasted a single minute. Especially if the Guardians had explained what type of alien they were handing over.

"Got it," Mickey said, interrupting her thoughts. "Ready?"

She nodded.

The lights on the lock flashed green and the door slid open. Her breath hitched when she saw him, lying on his back, long limbs sprawled across the aluminum floor. Kneeling beside him, she shuddered at how starkly his freckles contrasted against overly pale skin. Eyes tightly shut, he was breathing erratically. He looked impossibly young and vulnerable without the armor of his coat and suit jacket. Several buttons of his shirt were undone, exposing even more pale skin. Every bit of him appeared taught and strained as though he'd been pushed to some invisible limit. She was terrified of finding out what it had been.

"Doctor!" She brushed a hand across his brow and flinched at the heat. "God, he's burning up." She let her hand drift down his side until she could interlace her fingers with his. "Doctor, it's Rose. Your Rose."

"Rose..." He coughed and shuddered. "I lost her. In a labyrinth with no way back. None."

"You found me, Doctor. I'm here." She squeezed his hand. "Me and Mickey; we're gonna get you out of here."

"Oh, but I haven't had the second course yet. And there's banana flambe for dessert!" he whined hoarsely.

"He's delirious. What have they done to him?"

"I dunno," Mickey said, nervously watching the corridor from the doorway. "Think he can stand? S'long way back to the mansion."

"Yeah, but you'll hafta help me. Doctor?"

"Have you seen my pocketwatch? I put it somewhere safe."

"No. Look, this isn't gonna make a lot of sense to you right now, but..." Their escape depended on them leaving quickly and if she couldn't get through to him it was going to be difficult. "It's just...we've gotta run."

His eyes fluttered open, but he appeared incapable of focusing. "Why didn't you say so?" He started to sit up and Rose grabbed his shoulders as he almost collapsed. "Andiamo! No, hold on. That's not right."

"We have to escape, Doctor. Just, hold on to me and Mickey, that's it."

Somehow they managed to lift him to his feet and all together they stumbled into the corridor.

"Oh, look! I knew there would be tunnels," exclaimed the Doctor, looking terribly pleased with himself despite being unwell.

* * *

Rose hadn't moved from the Doctor's side since they had laid him on a bed upstairs in the mansion. He had babbled nonsensically for a few minutes and then fallen completely silent. Rose didn't know if that meant he was recovering or getting worse. Since he had actually slept the night previously and needed little to get by, she feared it was the later.

Jackie tentatively interrupted her daughter's vigil. "I brought some tea. Thought it might help." She placed a tray on the nightstand with two steaming mugs, a jar of marmalade and a few slices of toast. "And you should eat somethin', sweetheart. Can't help 'im if you get sick too."

"S'not like last time," Rose whispered, from where she sat on the bed.

"Looks the same," Jackie observed. "Should I get 'im a pair of Pete's pajamas?"

"No," Rose said with a small laugh that turned into a sob. "But what do I do, Mum? He could be dying and I haven't got a clue. No matter how strange it was at Christmas, least I knew what had happened."

"You know him better'n anyone." Jackie sat beside her daughter and cradled her against her chest.

"Yeah, but he never talks about...I mean, he's alien. I could make it worse, without even knowing it."

"He'll pull through, sweetheart. Always does, doesn't he?" She kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Just stay w'him."

There was a soft knock against the door and mother and daughter turned toward it. Framed by the doorway were Pete and Mickey with matching frowns of worry.

"What is it?" Rose asked with trepidation.

"Rose. We...we know what happened," Mickey started.

"It's just a theory," Pete protested, taking a deep breath before continuing. "But they may have tried that mind scour. The one in the archive."

"But, s'never been fully tested!" Rose shouted. "I mean, that thing is dangerous! That one incident proved..!" She froze. "He's telepathic."

"Yeah, we know." Mickey grimaced. "They may not've. Or they did and that's why..."

Rose pulled away from her mother and swept her gaze across the Doctor's still body. "How'm I gonna fix him this time? How can I?"

Jackie took her daughter's hand. "Rose, hush. Didn't you say you could do somethin' similar? With Hope."

"What?"

"The telepathy."

"Yeah. But not like he can," Rose protested.

"Maybe it's enough."

"And if it is..." Pete reached into the pocket of his trousers and pulled out a yellow button on a cord. "I kept one of these just in case."

Rose stared at the device but didn't move to take it. "But those don't work."

"They might now. If the Doctor got through..."

"You can't stay here, sweetheart," Jackie said softly.

"But Mum..."

"Jacks is right. First place they'll look is here," Pete interrupted. "And it won't be long now."

Biting her lip, Rose took the button carefully. She turned it over in her hands, weighing her options as she studied it.

"If it works, you should be able to go back and forth, Rose," Mickey added. "Just like before."

Rose nodded, placing it on the tray with an unsteady hand before picking up a mug of tea instead. "I need to think about it. And try and wake 'im again."

"Of course, sweetheart." Jackie gave her daughter one last hug and then rose from the bed. "We'll be downstairs if ya need us." She led the way out the door and then shut it carefully.


	14. Part 13

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through Season Three.  
**Author's Notes:** There are a couple flashbacks in this part and they are in italics. Telepathy is in centered italics and is never a big block of text. Hope that isn't too confusing, but I couldn't find a better way to transition the flashbacks!

* * *

Rose released a heavy sigh. Even if the button did work and they could get to the other universe, what would they do when they got there. They would have nowhere to go. She might be able to crash with Shareen or another friend from the estate, but how would she explain the comatose time traveling alien? The Doctor needed to recuperate and she had no idea how long that was going to take. Besides, Hope might be safe in the TARDIS, but they couldn't leave her behind.

First things first. She need to get through to him somehow. She carefully tilted the mug of tea and wafted it under the Doctor's nose. Nothing. Not that she had really expected it to be that easy this time. She took a sip of the tea herself and felt her fears eased slightly by the fortifying warmth. Placing the mug back on the tray, she scooted closer to him and gingerly lifted his shoulders, tugging him until his head rested in her lap.

Rose trailed her fingers across his forehead, brushing aside the ragged fringe of hair. She remembered the first time she'd try to talk to him about telepathy. There'd been a sticky encounter with a telepathic plant and after the requisite long shower she'd been determined to find out what the Doctor had hinted at while saving her.

_"Can't you teach me?" _

_ "Not a skill you really need. That's the only telepathic plant on the ship. Well...the only one that thinks humans are a particularly tasty snack."_

_ "What if we ran into one?"_

_"They only grow in the swamps of Bacacaraly. We just won't go there. And we'd only really be in trouble if we ran into a pair of them. Reason why I've only got one onboard. I don't know how it managed to escape the nursery. And why'd it decide to hide in the library? Sudden craving for ink and paper?"_

_ "I'm not really askin' so I can protect myself from plants." She skirted the edge of the console, carefully approaching him. "You're telepathic."_

_ "Right." He stared at her with wide eyes for a moment and then switched his attention back to a group of dials. "How do you feel about visiting someplace warm next? Maybe a beach. Oh! With little shops. Sarongs, flip-flops, sun tan lotion, oversized sunglasses..."_

_ If he was even mentioning shopping, the situation had to be far more serious than she had thought. "You said I had potential. S'why the plant went after me."_

_ "Maybe it just thought you smelled nice or...had a preference for blondes. Though you're not a natural blonde. Maybe plants can't tell."_

_ "Doctor..."_

_Finally, his gaze returned to her as he spoke quietly. "It's potential you shouldn't have, Rose." He grinned. "Crystal dunes of Aral. Now **that's** a beach. Except we'll have to visit in the evening when the heat is more temperate."_

_ She reached out and covered his hand where it rested on the console, stilling him and preventing him from finishing the coordinates._

_ "Sounds lovely. Maybe later."_

She'd pestered him for weeks and just when she thought his determination might actually be stronger than her own, he'd accidently pulled her into a nightmare. She'd reacted on instinct, protecting him from the terrors that lurked in his mind. They woke together in a tangle of sheets, both more exhausted than before they'd fallen asleep. Rose with the throbbing headache she'd come to associate with mental strain. The Doctor immediately announced it really would be best to take precautions.

_ "Right." He was pacing in long strides across the kitchen. "Emotions. Those are the easiest. They're naturally strong so it's easier to project them."_

_ "What about you?"_

_ "Well, I can do all sorts of fancy useless things really. Very flash. Not terribly practical."_

_ "Like what?" He hesitated and she held out a hand to beckon him closer. "Show me."_

Of course, then he'd always been the one to enter her mind and facilitate the connection. But she'd managed to do it once and maybe she could do it again. He needed help and it seemed to be the only way.

"Right. Somethin' simple first."

She touched her fingers to his temples and focused her thoughts. In his delirium he had forgotten she was returned to him and she needed to let him know that he was defended. That he was safe. She concentrated.

He sighed and she could see his features relaxing, the lines in his forehead disappearing. She grinned, feeling elated for the first time since they'd rescued him. The Doctor must have sensed her happiness through their connection, as he turned his head to brush her thigh with his nose. She guided his head back to the center of her lap and tangled her fingers in his hair.

Then everything went black.

It felt like she was being drawn into a black hole, tumbling into a vast expanse of nothingness. Flashes of images brushed past her, but there was nothing tangible she could grasp. Flickering glimpses of...memories. His memories. She was in his head.

She'd never delved into his mind like this before. They'd shared emotions and once or twice the Doctor had created what he'd termed a projection. One of his fancy tricks that he'd been loathe to show her. She'd never found out why.

Now she was entirely lost and beginning to feel like maybe her initial opinion that this was a bad idea had some merit. She hadn't felt this useless since he regenerated.

Suddenly, it was Christmas again. She was in the guest bedroom of the estate flat, complete with murky beige walls and the painting her mum had bought at a junk shop but told everyone was from the mediterranean. She turned slowly, taking in the room and how the floor stopped just beyond the bed, the edge of it blurred and fading into darkness. There were flakes of snow drifting past the window above the bed. She wrinkled her nose. It hadn't been snowing that day. But it hardly mattered since in the midst of the rumpled satin bedding lay the Doctor in the striped pajamas she had seen him in many times since.

She rushed to his side and clambered onto the bed beside him, far more comfortable now with his new body than she had been then. She shook him gently, kissed his cheek, squeezed his hand, tried more tea when a mug of it appeared and even considered slapping him. But nothing worked to rouse him from slumber. She settled for taking his hand and curling up against him, the steady drumming of his hearts easing her fear. Her presence would have to be enough.

_Doctor. I need you._

When Rose finally drifted back to herself, she felt oddly disconnected from her sore limbs. Wincing, she readjusted her legs so that they were stretched out parallel to the Doctor's body. Light spilled through the cracks in the window blinds which meant she'd been otherwise occupied for hours.

"Rose..."

Startled, she whipped her head back to find a pair of wide brown eyes slowly focusing on her. "Yes! It's me, Doctor."

"I can't...I can't think...focus..." he stuttered hoarsely. "Rose..."

"I know." She ran her thumbs lightly down the edge of his jaw and he sighed. "Is there somethin' I can do to help?"

"No. I..." He blinked at her in disbelief. "You went into my head."

Rose shyly averted her eyes. "Yeah. I didn't know how to help you. You were suffering and... Did it...help?"

A cool hand stroked her cheek until she looked down at him again. "Yes. Thank you." His smile was sincere. "You were brilliant. Are you all right?"

"'Course I am."

"Good." He nodded and then shivered, gritting his teeth. "Are we safe?"

"Yeah. For now. We're in the mansion." She took a deep breath and her apology tumbled out as she let it go. "I'm sorry I couldn't reach you sooner. I couldn't save you. Not this time. Not before they..."

"I've been through worse," he intoned with a grim smile. "The TARDIS...she's gone. Hope..."

"Yeah," Rose whispered.

"Our universe."

"What?"

He groaned and his tone became frantic. "Have to go back. They're..."

Rose cradled his head in her hands, trying to soothe him as his discomfort manifested once more. "What, Doctor? What is it?"

"Jack. Talk to Jack."

"Jack?" Rose gaped at him. "_Cap'n Jack?_"

"He's not really a..." He gasped. "Rose, I need...I need to rest. That's all. Finish healing."

"Can I..?"

"No. You've done enough," he interrupted sternly. "Just...Cardiff. Go to...Cardiff." His eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed, what energy he had regained spent.


	15. Part 14

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through Season Three.

* * *

Reluctantly, Rose brushed a kiss against the Doctor's forehead and climbed out of the bed, careful not to jostle him. Although she doubted anything would wake him now. At least he appeared to be resting peacefully rather than the fevered haze in which she had found him.

She took a quick shower and dressed with running in mind. A trip to Cardiff would be dangerous as Torchwood had surely noticed their missing prisoner by now. Her feet felt unusually heavy as she trudged down the main staircase and across the short hall that led to the kitchen. She paused with her palm against the slick painted surface of the door, collecting her thoughts before pushing the door open. Her mum, Pete and Mickey were all crowded around the central table, conversing in hushed tones over the remains of breakfast.

"Rose, there you are!" Jackie immediately stood and ushered Rose to sit in an empty chair at the table. "You must be starvin'. I can make you some eggs and toast. How about that, sweetheart?" Without waiting for a response, Jackie retrieved ingredients from the refrigerator. "You didn't eat any of that toast I left you earlier. Can't see how you're functionin' at all. Here, drink this. It'll help clear your head." She pressed a mug of hot coffee into Rose's hands and she noticed the worry across her daughter's brow. "Oh, Rose. What is it? Is he worse? Did you talk to 'im? Is he runnin' a fever? Does he know what's happenin'? What are you gonna do?"

"I got him talking. Just a bit. And..." Rose took a deep breath, wrapping her hands around the warm mug. "He said we needed to visit Jack."

"Cap'n Flash?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah."

"Thought he was dead?"

"S'what I thought," Rose murmured, shaking her head. "The Doctor'd better not be riskin' any timelines. I mean, I know he wouldn't. I trust 'im. But maybe he's not himself yet."

"Where's Hope?" Jackie prompted.

"I don't know. I don't think the Doctor knows either. Exactly. But she's safe in the TARDIS." Turning away from her mother, Rose faced the window and looked out across the lawn. "Which is in the other universe."

Without hesitation, Jackie replied, "Oh, Rose, sweetheart. You have to go." Her smile held just a tinge of sadness. "Even if it means never comin' back."

Rose shook her head. "We have to come back. Can't have me going to your party in the wrong dress."

"What d'ya mean?"

"The Doctor visited me Mum. Before your birthday party started. S'why I looked a little dazed." She took a long sip of the coffee and tried to sound more confident than she felt. "'Cept it musta been a future him. In the TARDIS. So it's gotta turn out right."

"What do you need?" asked Pete.

"Cardiff. We have to get to Cardiff."

* * *

"Jack, there's a blip of abnormal rift activity on the monitor. I've never seen anything quite like it." Toshiko spun her chair so she could look up at the walkway above. "And it's right above us."

Jack frowned as he came down the stairs to the main command center. "What about CCTV footage?"

"Bringing it up now, sir."

Jack leaned over Ianto's shoulder and squinted at the shades of grey that made up the plaza above. In the very center of the paved expanse he could just make out a pair of figures. A tall man supported by a blonde he would recognize anywhere.

Without any explanation, Jack turned and ran full tilt to the back entrance. The door slid open not nearly fast enough and he was through it just as soon as he could fit. He could hear Gwen's voice echoing down the corridor, but for once he really didn't care. He burst through the door of their tourism bureau facade and dashed the rest of the way to the plaza. He rounded the corner and there was the Doctor, without his usual suit jacket, walking very unsteadily, arm draped around...Rose. It had to be. Jack stopped short and suddenly found it very hard to breathe.

"I'm fine, Rose. Honestly."

"Few minutes ago you were unconscious. You're not fine." Readjusting the Doctor's arm around her shoulder, Rose looked up. "Jack!" Her surprise melted into a delighted smile. "Omigod! S'really you! I thought the Doctor was just delirious."

"I'm never delirious," the Doctor insisted.

Jack finally found himself capable of walking, even if he couldn't let go of his stunned expression. "I thought I'd never see you again. I should've known though, when the Doctor said it was impossible."

"Oi! It _was_ impossible," the Doctor grumbled.

Jack rolled his eyes and moved to give Rose a hand. "Let me help."

"I don't need help," the Doctor protested, despite how heavily he was leaning against Rose's shoulder. "I just like having her close."

"I'll bet you do," Jack said, flashing a suggestive grin. "What happened? Besides the impossible. Seriously, let me help."

Begrudgingly, the Doctor put his other arm around Jack's shoulder.

Jack scanned the length of the Roald Dahl Plass. "Where's the TARDIS?"

Rose's gleeful smile faded. "S'complicated."

"Isn't it always?"

They were interrupted by the sound of running feet as several people rounded the corner behind Jack. They didn't appear dangerous, but Rose tightened her grip on the Doctor just in case.

A woman with long brown hair stepped forward. "Jack...what's goin' on? Who're they?"

With a sigh, Jack gestured between the two groups. "This is the Doctor and Rose Tyler. And this is Torchwood Three."

"Torchwood?" Rose asked anxiously as the Doctor weakly waved a hand in greeting.

"It's all right, Rose. We're not the same," Jack assured her.

"It's always the..."

"Hang on. I know you," interrupted the Doctor as he squinted and pointed at the asian woman in Jack's team. "Slitheen? Space pig? No? Really?" His gaze flitted to the other woman in the group and his hand followed, gesturing with more emphasis this time. "And you! Dickens? Christmas? Dead people walking around in the streets? Well, I looked a bit different. A lot different really. Blimey, my memory must be going." Suddenly, his knees buckled and he shuddered. "Gah. My head..."

Rose and Jack scrambled to keep the Doctor upright as he almost collapsed against them.

"Jack, I think he still needs to rest. Any chance of a bed?"

"If you're willing to share."

"_Jack_," the Doctor warned.

"Maybe later then." Jack winked and gestured toward the water tower with his chin. "Fastest route is this way."

* * *

Jack lingered in the doorway to his bedroom until Rose was certain the Doctor was settled comfortably in the bed. Finally satisfied, she stood and turned to face him. Jack held out his arms in invitation and Rose ran into his embrace without a second thought. They twirled around for a moment, clinging to each other as if it was the very last hug they would ever share. And really, Jack thought, one never knew for sure. With a sigh, Jack released her. "I bet you haven't left his side yet. Come on." He turned to lead the way back into the hub. "I had Ianto call for takeout and I sent my team home."

"Can't believe you've got a team," Rose murmured as she followed him into the conference room.

"I'm a great team player. Satisfaction guaranteed." He grinned and tossed her one of the chinese takeout boxes. "Good thing the Doctor is out. I wouldn't have had a clue what to order for this him."

"You haven't traveled with 'im?" Rose asked, opening the container to find Jack had indeed remembered her favorite was lo mein.

"Once. But I'm needed here." Quietly, he added, "And he's pretty miserable without you."

She grimaced as she reached for a fork. "We haven't really talked yet. So much happened so fast."

"Is he good?" Jack inquired, grinning as he noticed the blush spreading across Rose's cheeks. "He is, isn't he?"

"M'not complaining," Rose answered with a shy smile. "We've gotta daughter, Jack. And she's..."

"A daughter? How long have you been back?"

"She's from before."

"Oh, I knew this him was more foxy!" Jack declared, banging his fist on the table. "All right, Rose, spill. How long were you able to keep your hands off him?"

"More how long was he able to hold out," Rose said with a laugh. "He didn't tell you?"

"You know him. He babbles but he never really says anything. And you were a very very taboo subject. Clammed up the minute you were mentioned." Jack noticed hurt flicker briefly across Rose's face and he softly clarified, "He missed you."

"I missed him. More than anythin'."

"Aw, even more than me?"

She shook her head and said firmly, "I thought you were dead, Jack. Long before me and the Doctor got separated."

Jack swallowed. Hard. He'd been counting on the Doctor to be the one to explain. The Time Lord was really far better at withholding information when certain shop girls were concerned. Jack knew he'd be compelled to tell Rose everything and this one time honesty probably wasn't the best policy.

"Wha' happened?"

* * *

Floating slowly toward consciousness, the Doctor struggled to ground himself. His awareness settled first on the familiar presence seated beside him, but not holding his hand. Rose. He hoped they were still safe as he tried to remember all that had happened. He was relieved to find that his thoughts were firmly rational. He could tell she had taken a shower recently and that the bed was unfamiliar. It strongly reminded him of Jack for some reason. Jack. They'd made it to Cardiff in the other universe.

Opening his eyes, he noticed that Rose didn't look remotely pleased, which he rather thought was unfair. Especially since he finally felt coherent enough to stand on his own two feet. In fact, Rose looked angry. No, furious. She _felt _furious and just a little bit confused. He briefly contemplated whether irate was a more apt descriptor for the anger that buzzed at the edge of his awareness. He blinked. He'd never been able to sense her emotions so clearly without direct contact. Somehow their bond had been strengthened and he couldn't help feeling excited at the possibilities.

"Hello."

"Hello," Rose replied curtly. "Feelin' better?"

The Doctor stretched languidly and grinned. "Much." Despite noticing her apparent vexation, the Doctor was entirely unprepared for the hand that impacted with his cheek. "Ow! What was that for?"

"He's not dead!" Rose exclaimed, gesturing wildly at the man waiting awkwardly in the doorway. "_Jack_ is not dead! Really _really_ not dead!"

"Oh. That," the Doctor replied lamely, rubbing his cheek.


	16. Part 15

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through Season Three.

* * *

"Did you know? When you took us away from Satellite Five, did you know?"

The Doctor sat up to lean against the headboard. "I never specifically said he was dead, mind you. Just...busy."

"Busy?_ Busy?!_" Rose leaped off the bed. "We left 'im behind! Alone on that ship."

Tentatively, Jack took a step inside the room. "Rose, sweetheart, the Doctor and I have been through this already. It's fine."

Rose whirled to face Jack and insisted, "It is not fine! We were a team." She turned back to the Doctor, fists clenched. "We should of gone back for him."

"Rose, we couldn't," the Doctor said, slowly shaking his head.

"Why? 'Cause you never go back?" she countered bitterly.

"No! No. The timeline was set. He had to stay behind."

"Would we have returned for him? Ever?"

"It's just..." The Doctor mussed his hair as he struggled for the right words. Ones that wouldn't give Rose more reasons to be hostile. "He goes against everything I...He's _wrong._" He winced and heard Rose suck in a sharp breath.

When she responded, her tone was carefully even. "Just like us. You got over that, didn't you?"

His eyes snapped back to her and he replied softly, "That happened later, after I'd changed and..."

"Jack had to chase you down! You should've..." She groaned in exasperation and pointed at Jack. "He can't die!"

"Technically, that's not my fault," the Doctor stated sharply, bristling. "You brought him back to life."

"Oh, this better not be 'cause you were jealous."

"What?"

"'Cause I saved both of you. That would be _so_ typical."

"I don't get jealous," the Doctor protested.

"Oh, don't you?"

"Rose..." he began, but she turned on her heel and stormed past Jack and out of the room.

The Doctor yanked the sheets aside and hastened out of bed. He couldn't allow this argument go unresolved. On his feet at last, he swayed but quickly regained his equilibrium. He was halfway to the door when Jack stopped him with a firm hand in the middle of his chest.

"Jack..."

Jack shook his head and indicated a door on the opposite side of the room. "Shower in there. And you can borrow some of my clothes." He turned to leave. "I'll make sure she doesn't wander off."

"But..."

Without looking back, Jack cut him off. "She needs to cool her head and so do you."

* * *

In the midst of their second attempt at playing a game that roughly resembled Monopoly, there was a loud bang as something collided with the door of the TARDIS. The entire ship shook with the impact and Hope grabbed Herbert before he could tumble away.

"That wasn't very nice," Hope commented, frowning at the multi-colored coins now scattered across the grates. "I think we've lost some pieces." She sighed and crouched to peer through the holes in the floor. "And I was just getting the hang of which flag went where."

Another loud bang reverberated through the ship and the lights flickered as Hope clutched the edge of the console to remain upright.

"Are you all right?" she asked, gazing up at the glowing central column. She got what felt like a reassuring hum in response. "There's got to be a way to escape." She tilted her head as she regarded the device that had caused their situation. "What about that thing? Can't we get rid of it?"

Something glinted in her peripheral vision and she squinted at the location. "Oh, look! That's my space cruiser there," she exclaimed, eagerly dashing to the other side of the room and kneeling to lift the grate. "Maybe we'll be able to play again after all." She gritted her teeth, struggling to raise the metal panel. The TARDIS gave her a hand and abruptly she was able to lift the panel away. "Thanks!"

She hopped down into the crawl space and her eyes widened in awe as she took in the piles of objects. "Wow. Lotsa stuff down here." The TARDIS made another lurching motion and Hope slipped, landing hard on a something sharp. "Oof!" Grimacing, she reached behind for the offending object. It turned out to be a small wooden box with a golden latch. She tucked it under her arm and retrieved the board game piece, before lifting herself out of the crawl space.

Hope set the game piece on the console and climbed onto the jumpseat, settling the box in her lap. She lifted the lid to find a collection of mementos. Among them was a satin ribbon, a carefully folded crepe paper hat and what looked like dried grass. Her attention shifted to a handful of photos with well-worn edges. Her mum wasn't the only one who had squirreled away photos. The settings varied from strange foreign landscapes to an average looking cluttered home, but all of the photos showed her mother, younger and immensely happy. The Doctor was there too, grinning foolishly even as he posed awkwardly for the camera.

Smiling, Hope closed the box but held onto the photos. A day ago she had known close to nothing about her father. Only that he traveled and he'd be with them if he could. If it wasn't so very impossible. When she asked why, her mum had always sighed and carefully explained it wasn't safe for her to know. It turned out he traveled just as far as she'd always imagined. But there was still so much she didn't know. And she wouldn't get to find out either, if she couldn't get back to them. The TARDIS give her a comforting nudge and Hope rose from the jumpseat to take a closer look at the device resting at the foot of the console.


	17. Part 16

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through Season Three.

* * *

The Doctor hadn't bothered to spend any more time than was absolutely necessary in the bathroom and was soon stalking down the hallway. Still damp, his hair felt oddly flat against his forehead which only increased how awkward he felt in the ill-fitting clothing. Jack might be of a similar height, but he was of a substantially broader build. Shoving his hands in the pockets of the trousers, the Doctor wished he had his overcoat to hide in. Despite what Jack said, he didn't want to wait any longer to apologize to Rose. But when he entered the hub, he found it entirely empty except for Jack, who was seated at one of the desks, feet propped up on the surface as he stared at a group of monitors.

"I sent her shopping with Gwen," Jack explained, continuing to watch the monitor.

"Ah. Retail therapy." The Doctor felt the tension in his shoulders release as he realized he wouldn't have to face Rose quite yet. "Doesn't that count as wandering off?"

Jack shrugged. "Would you have preferred I let her kill you?"

The Doctor winced. "I meant to tell her. Before we came to see you."

"I really don't think that would have helped." Jack lowered his legs and spun in the chair to face the Doctor. "Now, as much as I'm enjoying being the cause of your lovers' spat, that's not why you dropped by."

"I need to borrow some equipment."

"To find the TARDIS and her precious cargo," Jack clarified, nodding to himself. "Rose filled me in. Seriously, all that time I spent crafting ways to push the two of you together and all I had to do was stick you in a room and lock..."

"_Jack..._"

"Puts my creative scenarios to shame," he continued, sounding insulted. "But if you want some pointers the console room has obvious potential."

There was a definite pink tinge to the Doctor's face as he sputtered, "I don't...I don't want...I don't _need_ pointers, Jack!"

"Have you tried the console room?" Jack pressed, determined to get details. "I bet Rose would approve. You might even be able to solve this whole argument if you..."

"The TARDIS isn't here," the Doctor pointed out, studying the ceiling in an attempt at nonchalance.

"I'll lend you the garden room upstairs if you ask nicely."

The Doctor's expression shifted from uncomfortable to dangerous and Jack decided it would be wise to halt his pursuit until later.

"We'd better hurry and find the TARDIS then." Jack gestured at an empty chair and the Doctor sat down heavily. "Now, what exactly happened?"

The Doctor took a deep breath and ran his hands through his damp hair, before settling them behind his head. "Ran into a lot of trouble in the other universe. Suffice to say, I ended up a Torchwood specimen and Hope and the TARDIS were taken by Guardians."

"Guardians?"

"Alien species I haven't run into before. I assumed they were native to the other universe, but they knew about me. They must have followed the TARDIS when I traveled through the void." He pursed his lips. "Not terribly pleased with that notion."

"Rose get you out of Torchwood?"

"With Mickey the Idiot," the Doctor confirmed, nodding. "But I've been out of sorts for...actually I'm not sure how long exactly. All the fault of a Delrinean Mind Pattern Sift."

Startled, Jack sat upright, exclaiming, "_And you survived?_" He narrowed his eyes at the perfectly calm Time Lord. "Rose doesn't know what a close call that was, does she?"

"No. And I'd really _really_ like to keep it that way." The Doctor leaned forward, placing his forearms on his knees. "Thing is, these Guardians not only stole my ship, but managed to utilize her new capabilities. Their ship is...well, it's considerably larger. Could have caused a lot of damage when it punched through. Probably did." He sighed. "We should have been able to travel once a year, safely. Now it might be years before it's stable enough to make the trip again." He grimaced as he rested his chin on his hands. "And in the meantime, the other Torchwood has a considerable pile of new information at their disposal. There's nothing I can do about it."

"How do you know for sure they're in this universe?"

The Doctor tapped the side of his head with one long finger. "Time Lord, Jack. I can tell Hope's here, that she exists, but not where exactly. I can't feel the TARDIS. They're both too far away."

"So...we've got to locate them."

"Ye_p_."

"How exactly?"

"Well...Hope has this tracking device, I entirely intended to remove it, but it looks like it'll be useful. If that fails I can try and reach the TARDIS. But if they can hack into her navigation systems, they've probably blocked her signal."

"Right."

"Sir?"

Both men looked up to find Ianto standing in front of them with a tray holding two mugs.

"Coffee," Ianto explained unnecessarily, lowering the tray so they could reach. "And tea for our guest. Shall I ring Tosh?"

"Yeah, do that." Jack picked up the mug of black coffee and took an appreciative sip. "She might be able to help."

The Doctor took the other mug and sniffed the brew. His eyebrows raised at the perfect ratio of tea and sugar. "That's...how did you know?"

"I know everything," Ianto replied simply. "And I couldn't help overhearing..." He set the tray down on one of the desks. "Are you...Sir Doctor of Tardis?"

"Well...I don't like to brag."

Ianto shakily pulled out a gun which the Doctor glared at before sipping his tea.

"Ianto, put the gun down," Jack demanded, slowly standing.

"But he's the reason we were founded!"

"Run in with Queen Victoria," the Doctor commented. "She wasn't amused."

"Ianto, it's fine." Jack reached out and eased Ianto's fingers from the gun. "Really." He placed the gun on a desk and squeezed the other man's shoulders reassuringly. "Now, go call Tosh."


	18. Part 17

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through Season Three.

* * *

"It took me months to do that!" Tosh remarked when she saw how easily their visitor had bypassed her security protocols.

The Doctor merely shrugged. "I'm very clever."

But more than a little impaired for the situation at hand. The Torchwood in the other universe also had possession of his jacket and thus the unpredictable yet useful contents of his pockets. Which was why he had frantically searched through the Torchwood archives and now leaned so close to a monitor that his nose just brushed the surface.

After several hours of squinting and hot-wiring scavenged technology, the Doctor had to admit he was getting nowhere. Well, nowhere in locating the whereabouts of his daughter. He had significantly improved the reception capabilities of Torchwood's tracking technology, not that it helped, and was pretty sure it would now pickup intergalactic cable.

The Doctor's frustration led to snippy retorts and a complete lack of patience, which only Jack recognized as a hint of the Doctor's previous incarnation. Jack's team was quickly fed up with the alien's waspish attitude, retreating to distant areas of the hub. Ianto, of course, was especially skittish after the firearm incident, but kept the Doctor's mug filled to the brim with tea as an apology. But for once the extra tannins and caffeine were not helping.

The Doctor was so focused that he failed to notice the soft echo of footsteps behind him until something brushed against the bridge of his nose. He stood up immediately, knocking the chair aside and exclaiming, "Rose!" as he noticed the blonde before him. He took a deep breath and then blurted, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. About Jack. I'm so sorry."

Then his brow furrowed as he noticed that Rose was far blurrier than she ought to be at that distance. Unless he'd been stung by the Giant Nettle of Rattan or eaten too many clarpine berries of the orange variety, it was not to be expected. He squinted and raised a hand to his face. Glasses. He lifted them away and stared in bewilderment at the plastic frames.

"I know they're not the same, but I thought they'd help." Rose bit her lip as she watched him. "Figured you'd be more capable if you could see."

The Doctor opened his mouth to reply, but Rose cut him off, pointing a finger at his chest.

"Doesn't mean I've forgiven you."

"I'm..."

"Sorry. I know." She sighed. "Find Hope. Then we can talk about it."

"Jack suggested the console room, if that helps. For the talking. Or...not talking. If you want. We could...well..."

Before Rose could tell him exactly what she thought of that suggestion, there was a beeping noise and the Doctor turned to face the monitor, placing the glasses back on his nose as he went.

"What is it?"

"Oh...our daughter is so very clever. Brilliant, even."

Rose didn't need to see his face to know he was grinning. "Gets it from you."

"No. From both of us." He looked up at the office above and yelled, "_Jack!_"

* * *

"I don't think it helped," Hope remarked after flipping a switch on the device on the floor. She stood but before she could consider a new plan, a burst of swirling blue light appeared on the other side of the room. Out of it tumbled her mother and the Doctor, both holding onto the arm of a man she'd never seen before. They were all winded and separated to recover from the rough journey.

"Hope!" Rose ran to embrace her daughter. "M'so glad you're safe."

"I stayed inside," Hope explained, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck.

"Good girl." The Doctor crouched beside them. "And you stopped whatever was blocking the signal from the TARDIS."

"Oh. I just flipped the reset switch," she stated simply, pointing at the device on the floor.

The Doctor frowned and moved to inspect the device, slipping on his glasses as he went. "Well, we wouldn't have been able to locate you if you hadn't. Not easily anyway."

"What is it, Doc?" asked the stranger in the blue overcoat.

"Something that's no longer a threat," the Doctor determined, setting his glasses on the console. "Still, better to be certain. I'll dispose of it as soon as we're in the vortex."

The stranger nodded and approached Hope, who was watching him carefully from behind her mother. "Hi, sweetheart," the man said, smiling winningly.

"This is Jack," Rose supplied, giving Hope a little push forward.

Hope frowned. "But he's not naked. In the stories he always ends up naked."

Incredulous, the Doctor perked up from the other side of the console. "You told her stories about Jack, but not about me? Stories of Jack being naked?!"

"Those are really the best ones," Jack endorsed.

Rose kissed the top of her daughter's head and stood, moving to stand beside the Doctor. "That's because I wanted _you_ to tell her the other stories. The ones about us, yeah?"

"Oh." The Doctor obviously wasn't sure whether to be pleased or not. Instead he shifted his attention back to the console.

"What're you going to do?" Rose asked quietly, following him as he avoided looking at her. "Doctor..."

"No second chances," he said firmly, turning a dial.

"You're going to..." Rose started, eyes widening.

Startled, the Doctor blanched and turned to her. "No! No. Just...relocating."

"What?"

"It's...it's...it's like a sandwich, Rose." He raised his hands to demonstrate. "We're the filling, the chicken salad, lettuce and tomato, what have you. Pete's world is the slice of white bread. On the top. And then there's a slice of wheat on the bottom."

"Who uses two different kinds of..." Rose narrowed her eyes as she tried to sort through his rambling explanation. "Hang on. You're sendin' them to the other slice of bread?"

"Ye_p_." He reached around her to flip a switch.

"Won't they just come back?" Jack asked, leaning against a strut.

"No." He paused, then amended, "Well, not without following me or having the TARDIS in their storage bay."

"You're sure?" Jack pressed.

"'Course I'm sure," the Doctor replied indignantly. "It's impossible."

"Wish you hadn't said that," Rose murmured.

The Doctor must not have heard her as he dashed around the console in a flurry of activity. "Now, all I have to do is reverse the temporal drive, establish both sets of coordinates and enable the optional polarity. They'll be sent off and we'll be on our way. Ha! Allonsy." He released the hand brake and the TARDIS shuddered into flight.


	19. Part 18

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through Season Three.

**Author's Notes:** This is the last part, but not the end of the stories in this series! I have several prequels and sequels that are going to be posted soon, so keep an eye out! I'm away on vacation next week, so a new story will be posted as soon as I get back. :) Thank you for all the lovely reviews and let me know if any of you have ficlet requests!

* * *

For once everything went smoothly. The Guardians were propelled to the other universe and the TARDIS even materialized in Cardiff without shaking. They said goodbye to Jack with sincere promises of visiting soon. At least the Doctor was sincere until Jack decided this was the perfect opportunity to snog Rose until she was breathless.

"_Jack..._" the Doctor growled.

"Oh, stop your moaning. I haven't seen her in over a century and that's mostly your fault too." He grinned wickedly. "Besides, there's _plenty_ to go around."

Rose regained her bearings just in time to stop the Doctor from doing something he would certainly regret. The Doctor halted mid-step and blinked at his empty hand, before noticing that Rose had deftly taken his sonic screwdriver. He would have complemented her skills if he wasn't so focused on teaching one over zealous Time Agent a lesson.

"We'll be back soon, Jack. I won't let him avoid you," Rose assured, pushing the Doctor towards the TARDIS.

"Who said anything about avoiding him? I have half a dozen, no, make that _at least_ a thousand plans for placing him in temporal stasis somewhere where he can't snog anybody at all. And I think the universe would thank me, really."

Rose rolled her eyes as she steered the ranting Time Lord through the door.

"Now what?" Hope asked her parents as they entered the ship.

"Chips, I think," the Doctor said, reaching to flip a lever on the console.

And that was when Rose discovered that the Doctor's flying skills had not improved while she'd been gone. If it were at all possible, they had gotten worse. As they ran for their lives from livid fish people who worshipped a fountain on top of which the TARDIS had materialized, Rose reminded the Doctor that they could've just found chips in Cardiff. After outrunning the natives and resolving an argument with a particularly sticky plant, they found a beach with purple sand and equally purple chips sold from a hut built entirely out of what looked like coconuts.

"They're purple," Hope said, gingerly picking one up and inspecting it.

"Well, yes. But they're still chips," the Doctor insisted, even as he grimaced after tasting one.

"Not _proper _chips," Rose argued, pushing the half coconut shell of chips away.

The three suns had long since dipped beneath the horizon when they managed to sneak back to the TARDIS. Hope was stumbling, half asleep already, and the Doctor carried her the rest of the way despite her mumbled protests.

"Go on. Take a shower. I'll put her to bed," the Doctor whispered to Rose as he shut the TARDIS door behind them.

"Sure you can handle that?" Rose asked, wanting to see her daughter safely to bed but even more eager to remove the slimy residue that clung to her clothing and skin. Apparently some plants preferred pink.

"Of course," the Doctor scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Not my first time, remember?"

Rose never forgot the unexpected asides about his past; clinging to the scraps of information without ever expecting to hear the details. And that particular revelation was one of the most memorable and curious. "We never talked 'bout..."

"I know," he interrupted softly, pausing in the hallway to turn and meet her gaze. "Later, Rose. I promise."

She wanted to tell him later wasn't a proper excuse anymore, never had been really, but nodded instead. Later was certainly a more tangible promise then never. She watched them until they disappeared inside Hope's room and then hurried to the bedroom she shared with the Doctor, determined to finish quickly and catch a glimpse of them together.

* * *

"The TARDIS is looking out for you already," the Doctor commented as he set Hope down. Sure enough, the duvet on her bed was turned down and a pair of neatly folded pajamas rested on her pillow along with Herbert the koala. "Wouldn't tell your mum that you'll never have to do chores, if I were you. Although where my ship found koala sized pajamas is beyond me..."

Hope giggled. "I think they suit him."

"They do, don't they?" the Doctor agreed, smiling. "You'd best get similarly attired. Can't have you falling asleep standing up. Wouldn't be a pleasant experience." Waiting for her to change, the Doctor noticed a handful of familiar photographs on the bedside table. He picked them up and flipped through them slowly. He found that the memories they preserved no longer triggered the searing pain of emptiness between his hearts that he had grown accustomed to bearing.

"Found 'em in a box. Under the floor," Hope mumbled, yawning as she climbed into bed.

The Doctor suspected his ship had something to do with that.

"Tell me about them?" Hope asked tentatively, drawing the duvet up to her chin.

This was what Rose meant, the Doctor thought as he shrugged out of his suit jacket and toed off his chucks. Rolling up his sleeves, he sat beside Hope on the bed. He looked through the photos for a moment, selecting the one Jackie had taken on Christmas; silly paper hats and equally silly grins.

"Let's start at the beginning shall we?" He paused. It wasn't the beginning at all actually, but it was a little soon to explain about Time Lord tricks. "Technically this isn't really the beginning. First I had to ask her twice. Having a space ship wasn't quite impressive enough for your mother. Then there was lots and lots of running involved." He took a deep breath and smoothed a crease at the corner of the photo with his thumb. "Still, beginning or not, this is as good a place to start as any." He slipped an arm around his daughter's shoulders and she snuggled closer. "It was a night for new beginnings and we were just finding out feet..."

* * *

Having finished her shower in record time, considering the slime removal required, Rose lingered in the doorway to Hope's bedroom, not wanting to interrupt the bonding between father and daughter.

"Will we go on adventures like that?" Hope asked as the Doctor finished telling her of the Sycorax and the snow that wasn't really snow at all.

The Doctor smiled, his gaze drifting to where Rose stood in the doorway. "Oh...so many more."

Rose returned his smile and came to sit beside them on the bed.

"When can I see gran?"

"Soon, sweetheart," Rose assured their daughter. "Right, Doctor?"

Startled, the Doctor sat up straight and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, soonish. Not right away mind you, we can't, _really_. But in a relatively short period of time, we should be able to travel safely. And..." He trailed off as he saw the dismay apparent on Rose's face. "I'll just go start those calculations now, shall I?" He hurriedly disentangled himself from Hope and the duvet. "Sleep well, my precious girl," he whispered, brushing a brief kiss against Hope's forehead before darting out the door.

"Something wrong?" Hope asked, yawning again and burrowing under the covers.

"No, nothing's wrong. He just..." Rose sighed. "Everything's fine. Don't worry, all right? Just get some sleep."

Hope nodded, eyes immediately fluttering shut.

Rose adjusted the duvet more snugly around her daughter and then withdrew to track down the Doctor. She found him in the console room, seated in the jump-seat with his feet propped up on the console, staring fixedly at the glowing time rotor. He didn't look away when Rose sat down beside him.

"How long?"

"Couple years. Four, maybe five. If the Guardians hadn't...well, it doesn't matter. They did and we can't."

"'S not your fault." She noticed his clenched jaw and reached for his hand. "It's not."

"If I'd just..." He gritted his teeth. "You'd have been safe. Hope as well, and..."

"We're much safer with you," Rose replied firmly. "But I don't think Hope's old enough for our usual adventuring."

He nodded. "We'll just travel carefully for awhile. The TARDIS will make sure we don't land anywhere too dangerous."

"_That_ wasn't too dangerous?"

"Well...considering..." the Doctor mumbled, running his free hand through his hair.

"Doctor..." Rose entreated, cupping his chin and guiding his gaze to meet hers. "We'll be all right, you know."

"Oh, better than that I should think." The Doctor leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers. "Much better." He kissed her softly. "Even...dare I say it..._Fan_tastic."


End file.
